Amantes
by Aries AL
Summary: Soy un mounstro por amarlo, por destruir su familia lo se, pero mi lado egoista es mayor, lo amo y el a mi, el mundo no nos entiende, pero no me importa el es mio. mal sumary, muxo lemmon; Serena
1. Prologo

**Amantes**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Aquí está el prólogo de esta adaptación **

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Prólogo **

¿Soy un mounstro?

Esta es la pregunta que me hago todos los días y sobre todo después de estar con él.

¿Por qué pienso eso?

Bueno pues la respuesta es fácil, el arriesga su familia, su carrera, su futuro todo por mí.

¿Quién soy?

Eso a veces ni yo misma lo sé, pero para la mayoría de la gente, soy Serena Tsukino, estudiante de derecho, tengo 23 años, mis padres me creen la hija modelo, y estoy enamorada de un profesor, aunque mucha gente dirá , ese no es problema muchas nos enamoramos de nuestros maestros ¿no?. Pero el problema no es ese en realidad, el verdadero problema es que el me ama, pero es casado y tiene una hermosa familia, tal vez; solo tal vez si su esposa fuera una mujer, grosera, pedante, que no lo atiende o que por lo menos no lo quisiera no me afectaría tanto, pero ella es todo lo contrario es la esposa perfecta y eso hace que me sienta peor al ser la amante de él.

¿Quién es él?

Bueno pues él es uno de mis profesores, Darien Chiba, un abogado reconocido que la verdad ni yo misma entiendo cómo se da tiempo de darnos clases, él tiene 28 años, casado y con dos hermosos hijos, ahora si creen que soy un mounstro ¿no?.

Nos conocimos porque él es mi profesor como ya lo había dicho, al principio solo era mera atracción y me sentía como una loca, por el hecho de que el me gustara, pero cuando nos acercamos más, me di cuenta de que yo no le era tan indiferente y eso me lleno el corazón de alegría, pero de la misma forma se rompió en mil pedazos cuando confirme que era casado, nunca me había atrevido a preguntárselo directamente.

Una ocasión me quede hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca y oh sorpresa él se encontraba ahí, nos sumergimos en una plática, que no nos dimos cuenta que la biblioteca estaba por cerrar eso indicaba que eran las 12 a.m., salimos de la biblioteca y caía una tormenta como pocas y yo no llevaba auto, ya que mi departamento quedaba cerca de la universidad, pero él se ofreció a llevarme.

Fue difícil llegar a mi departamento ya que la tormenta no dejaba ver bien el camino, así que sin mala intención (aunque muchas no lo crean) lo invite a pasar, para que esperara en lo que la tormenta pasaba.

En el camino del auto a la entrada del edificio, los dos nos empapamos por completo y eso que a lo mucho eran 10 pasos, una vez que estuvimos en mi casa, le ofrecí unas toallas y prepare un poco de chocolate caliente.

Las tormentas nunca me han dado miedo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la oscuridad ese es otro tema, le tengo pánico.

Y esa noche mi peor miedo tenía que aparecer, estábamos sentados en la sala, platicando de cosas triviales cuando la luz se fue, yo solo grite. El de inmediato me abrazo para tratar de calmarme, y sé que lo hizo sin otra intención.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo que ese abrazo provocaría.

¿Saben que provoco?

Que desde esa noche soy su AMANTE y de esa noche han pasado 6 meses ya.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola aquí empezando un año más y otra adaptación

¿Qué opinan debo seguir?, nos vemos con vacaciones con la mafia el viernes

Saludos


	2. Descubiertos

**Amantes**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Aquí está el primer capitulo **

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**1. Descubiertos**

**SPOV **

_¿Hola Sere como estas? _ pregunto una de mis mejores amigas Molly que estudiaba en la misma escuela que yo, solo que otra carrera psicología

_ Bien Molly _ respondí en automático

_ Pues ese bien no suena nada bien _ dijo Mina, otra de mis mejores amigas ella estudiaba derecho conmigo, varios compañeros ya le habían dicho que tendrían cuidado de no enfrentarse con ella en tribunales, era una perra.

_ ¿Problemas con el innombrable? _ pregunto Molly, innombrable así le decían a Darien, ellas sabían de nuestra relación con puntos y señales.

_No, nada de eso_ respondí, era verdad entre él y yo no había ningún tipo de problemas, solo que para mí, cada día era más difícil, verlo irse de mi departamento, para irse con su esposa.

_Sere, si esta relación ya no está funcionando es mejor que lo dejes_ dijo mi amiga Mina

_El y yo funcionamos perfectamente bien_ dije segura

_Si funcionan tan bien ¿porque están tan triste? _ pregunto Molly

_Mañana es su aniversario de bodas_ dije

_Oh_ dijo Mina

_¿Y me imagino que no lo veras? _ pregunto Molly

_No solo no lo veré mañana, los padres de él les regalaron un fin de semana_ dije tratando de no imaginar lo que él le haría a su esposa ese fin de semana

_Sere sabias que esto pasaría_ dijo rosalie

_Si lo sabía, pero el hecho de que lo sepa no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar_ respondí

_Mejor vámonos a tomar un café, yo invito_ dijo Molly

_Nos falta una clase_ dije, ya que Mina y yo llevábamos casi todas las clases juntas

_Por una vez que no vallamos, no pasa nada ok_ dijo Mina, tomándome del brazo

_Tienes razón, para estas horas él ya se tuvo que haber ido_ dije triste de que no lo vería en 4 días,

Mina, Molly y yo no fuimos al centro comercial que estaba cerca de la universidad, sabía que era muy peligroso ir con Mina y Molly al centro comercial, corría el riesgo de no salir e horas, pero en estos momentos aceptaría feliz esa tortura con tal de no pensar en mi Darien.

_¿Por cierto ya saben la fiesta de disfraces que se va a organizar para la semana que entra? _ pregunto emocionada Molly

_Yo ya tengo mi disfraz_ dijo Mina

_No hay ningún disfraz de ninfomana_ dije con burla

_Ja ja, ¿tú de que vas a ir, de vibrador? _ pregunto Mina

_Yo iré de ángel_ dijo Molly

_Yo de conejita de play boy_ dijo Mina

_Retiro lo dicho anteriormente si te puedes disfrazar de ninfomana_ dije riendo

_Sere ¿ese no es Darien? _ pregunto Mina señalando atrás de mí, me gire para verlo, y si era mi dios personal, mi Darien, no lo pensé dos veces y me levante para ir a saludarlo.

_Hola_ dije feliz de verlo

_Buenas tardes señorita Tsukino_ dijo el muy cortante, él jamás me hablaba así, ni siquiera en la escuela.

_Buenas tardes_ dijo una mujer que estaba atrás de él, era alta, cabello rojizo y tez blanca con unos ojos verdes igual de hermosos que los de mi Darien, mierda era su esposa, me dije mentalmente

_ Buenas tardes_ dije tratando de sonar tranquila, me imagino que Mina y Molly vieron toda la escena por que de inmediato se acercaron a donde estábamos y gracias a dios lo hicieron.

_Buenas tardes profesor Chiba _ dijo Mina

_ Buenas tardes srita Aino _ dijo Darien serio _ señorita Osaka _ dijo mirando a Molly

_ ¿No me presentas? _ pregunto su esposa, sin ningún tipo de malicia o celos

_ Perdón, ella es mi esposa, Eugial y ellos son mis hijos, Endimión y Zafiro_ dijo señalando a dos hermosos niños que venían tomados de la mano de su esposa

_ Mucho gusto señora _ dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

_ El gusto es mío, ¿ustedes son alumnas de mi esposo?_ pregunto con una sonrisa sincera

_ Si _ contesto Mina

_ ¿Que no se supone que deberían estar en clase? _ pregunto Darien frió y serio, jamás lo había visto así.

_Si, lo que pasa es que Sere se sintió un poco mal, ya sabe, ya casi entramos a finales_ dijo Mina tranquila

_Bueno pues espero que sus escapadas no afecten su promedio_ dijo Darien

_Por favor amor, tu y yo también nos escapábamos de las clases para estar junto que ya no te acuerdas_ dijo su esposa tiernamente y esa confesión me rompió el corazón,

_¿Estas bien? _ me pregunto la esposa de Darien

_¿Si por qué? _ no sé dónde saque las palabras para contestar

_ Es que estas blanca como papel, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? _ pregunto con verdadera preocupación en la voz

_Si bien, gracias_ dije como idiota, Darien me miraba fijamente, su mirada era nerviosa y su postura tensa

_Bueno pues no los interrumpimos más, un gusto conocerla Sra. Chiba – dijo Molly

_ El gusto ha sido mío _ dijo ella relajándonos una hermosa sonrisa, que en esta mujer todo tiene que ser perfecto.

_ Hasta luego profesor Chiba _ dije intentado dar una sonrisa fingida que más bien creo que me salió a mueca de dolor, igual al que sentía mi corazón.

Después las tres nos alejamos lo más rápido que pudimos de ahí, Molly y Mina sabían que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría, así que nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y solo sentí que ya estábamos lejos de Darien y de su perfecta familia, comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

**DPOV **

Después de que Sere se alejó rápidamente de donde estaba yo con mi familia, Eugial se giró para seguir viendo lo que estaba comprando antes de que llegara Sere con sus amigas, la cara de Sere al conocer a Eugial era de vergüenza y dolor, pero cuando Eugial le contó de nuestras escapadas en la universidad Sere palideció completamente, pensé que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, y yo solo quería abrazarla y besarla, pero no podía.

Eugial es una mujer maravillosa, y mis hijos son mi adoración, sé que soy el peor de los canallas por engañar a una mujer como Eugial, pero entre ella y yo el amor se acabó hace mucho tiempo o por lo menos de mi parte hacia ella, pero sabía que ella un me quería y también sabía que si me separaba de ella los que más sufrirían serian mis hijos y mi familia no aprobarían que yo estuviera con Sere, pero dios amo a Sere como jamás había amado a nadie, desde la primera vez que la vi., me perdí en sus hermosos ojos azules su aroma me embriago y su sonrisa me hechizo por completo.

_ ¿Amor estas bien? _ me pregunto Eugial, sacándome de mis pensamientos

_ Si, ¿ya compraste todo lo que necesitabas? _ le pregunte

_ Si ya podemos irnos, porque aún tengo que llegar a preparar las cosas de los niños para irlos a dejar a casa de tus padres _ me dijo Eugial, mis padres nos había regalado un fin de semana en un spa muy exclusivo de los Ángeles, dijeron que sería como una mini luna de miel, cuando se lo comenté a Sere, ella solo me dijo _lo entiendo _ con una sonrisa fingida y tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz , pero no pudo ocultarlo de sus ojos, no la vería 4 días, 4 largos días.

_ Vámonos _ dije tomando a Endimión de la mano ya que Zafiro iba con ella

Llegamos al estacionamiento, subimos a los niños a la parte de atrás y después fuimos a meter las cosas que habíamos comprado a la cajuela

_ ¿Amor no son esas tus alumnas? _ pregunto Eugial viendo al fondo del estacionamiento, y si eran ellas, vi claramente que Sere estaba llorando en brazos de Molly y Mina acariciaba su espalda como tratando de consolarla, yo quería correr a su lado y decirle que la amaba que me estaba matando verla llorar de esa manera y por mi culpa

_ Si son ellas _ dije tratando de no parecer interesado

_ Vamos con ellas a lo mejor les paso algo _ dijo mi esposa alarmada

_ No Eugial, no es correcto que yo como su profesor me mezcle en sus vidas _ dije tratando de sacarle la idea de acercarse de la cabeza

_ Pues no vallas tú, yo si iré a ver si necesitan algo _ dijo Eugial dejándome ahí parado como idiota, cerré bien el coche y le dije a los niños que no tardábamos, no quería que Eugial estuviera sola con bella, y menos estando Sere en ese estado.

_¿Estas bien chicas? _ Oí que les pregunto mi esposa y también vi que las tres palidecían y Sere no podía controlar su llanto para contestar

_¿Les paso algo? _ pregunte cuando me acerque a ellas

_No, para nada estamos bien_ dijo Molly nerviosa

_¿Por qué lloras? _ le preguntó Eugial a Sere, cuando Sere levanto el rostro se veía rota, como si el brillo de sus ojos se hubiera extinguido para siempre

_Es una tontería_ logro contestar Sere con dificultad

_Ahh ya entiendo algún chico ¿no?, pero no vale la pena que llores por él ,eres una chica hermosa que se merece un hombre que no te haga llorar_ dijo mi esposa tratando de consolarla, y aunque lo que dijo Eugial era verdad, Sere se merecía un hombre que no la hiciera llorar como yo, pero el simple hecho de imaginármela con otro hizo que mi sangre hirviera de celos, si soy egoísta y que , Sere es mía.

_Lo que pasa es que Sere ha decidido terminar con su novio_ dijo Mina mirándome, ¿QUE? Ella había decidido romper lo nuestro, pero yo la amaba, ella no podía dejarme, no lo permitiría, sabía que eso lo decía por haberme visto con mi esposa, pero ella me amaba.

_Pues si ese chico te hace llorar de esta manera es lo mejor que puedes hacer_ dijo mi esposa

_Por qué mejor no nos vamos Eugial, estas incomodando a señorita Tsukino_ dije tratando se sonar tranquilo pero como demonios quería que sonar tranquilo después de lo que había dicho Mina.

_De verdad señora Chiba, le agradezco la preocupación, pero no pasa nada_ dijo Sere un poco más tranquila

_De verdad querida, piénsalo un hombre que te hace derramar tantas lágrimas y hace que en tus ojos se vea tanto dolor no vale la pena_ dijo mi esposa, yo la tome de brazo y susurre un hasta luego, y le di una discreta mirada a bella.

Cuando Eugial y yo ya íbamos en el auto, yo solo podía pensar en lo que Mina había dicho, que Sere pensaba dejarme, eso no lo podía permitir.

_Pobre chica_ dijo mi esposa

_¿Qué? _ la verdad es que estaba tan perdido pensando en Sere que no oí lo que Eugial dijo

_Que pobre de tu alumna, ¿tu sabes quién es el chico que la pone así?_ pregunto Eugial

_No lo sé, y no tendría por qué saberlo ella es solo mi alumna_ dije, ni modo de decirle si amor el hombre que la pone así es el patán de tu esposo ¿verdad?

_Bueno pues espero que de verdad lo deje, pobre chica estaba sufriendo mucho, me dolió verla así no la conozco pero se ve que es una buena chica_ dijo mi esposa, por dios si supiera

La tarde paso muy rápido, Eugial y yo ya íbamos rumbo al hotel spa que mis padres nos habían regalado por nuestro aniversario.

Cuando llegamos el hotel, me di cuenta que de verdad mis padres querían que Eugial y yo tuviéramos unos días inolvidables ya que habían rentado una suite de recién casados, y estaba adornada para una noche de pasión, pero en lo único que yo podía pensar era en mi hermosa Sere y de antemano sé que Eugial no se merecía lo que yo le estaba haciendo pero me había enamorado y contra eso no se podía hacer nada.

Eugial salió un momento al balcón y yo aproveche para entrar al baño y mandarle un mensaje a Sere.

_Sere__ por favor dime que no piensas dejarme, sabes que te amo por favor no me dejes_

_D__C _

Cuando mande el mensaje, supe que lo que había puesto era desesperado, pero no me importaba, yo solo quería saber que lo que había dicho Mina no era verdad, por más que prolongue mi estadía en el baño, Sere no me contesto el mensaje, entonces era verdad, ella pensaba dejarme, y no la podía culpar, yo era un cerdo egoísta pero la amaba.

Cuando salí del baño, vi que Eugial traía puesto un camisón de encaje negro, no podía negar la belleza de Eugial, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, a pesar de tener dos hijos, sus cuervas eran maravillosas y sabía que esta noche ella quería que le hiciera el amor, desde que estaba con Sere no la había tocado de eso ya hace 6 meses.

_ Creo que esta noche recuperaremos tiempo _ dijo mi esposa en tono seductor

Sin darme tiempo a nada se fue sobre mí, algo ha de estar jodidamente mal en mi porque no podía excitarme con los besos y las caricias de mi esposa, mi cuerpo solo reaccionaba a las caricias de Sere, mi Sere, sus besos eran los únicos que me hacían perder la cabeza.

No supe en que momento y lo peor de todo es que pensando en Sere, yo ya estaba encima de Eugial solo con los boxers puestos ella ya no traía el camisón.

_ Darien hazme tuya _ pidió con voz ronca, y solo pensaba en cómo me lo pedía Sere

_ Si amor, serás mía esta noche , serás mía Sere, solo mía _ dije sin pensar el nombre de mi Sere

Eugial me separo de golpe

_¿Quién es Sere?- pregunto molesta

_Nadie..te… dije Sere a ti_ dije tratando de componer las cosas

_Que mal mentiroso eres Darien Chiba_ dijo Eugial levantándose de la cama y entrando al baño.

Cuando salió del baño, Eugial traía mi celular, ya que lo había dejado ahí, por si Sere me contestaba y este no sonora con Eugial cerca.

_¿Tu amante piensa dejarte? _ pregunto con lágrimas y al mismo tiempo con coraje

_Eugial_ intente decir pero ella me interrumpió

_¿Desde cuándo?_ me pregunto

_¿Desde cuándo qué? _ pregunte

_No te hagas estúpido Darien, desde cuando tienes una amante, desde cuando dejaste de amarme, ¿desde cuando dejo de importarte tu familia? _ me grito Eugial llorando

_Por que no te calmas y hablamos_ le pedí

_¿Hubieras hablado conmigo antes no crees? _ me pregunto llena de coraje

Ella entro de nuevo al baño y salió vestida y empezó a meter las cosas que había sacado en la maleta

_¿Qué haces? _ le pregunte poniéndome el pantalón

_Creo que lo mejor es que regresemos a casa_ dijo ella sin mirarme

_Eugial por favor vamos a hablar_ le pedí

_Que vas a decirme, ¿qué piensas dejarme? _ me pregunto

_Ya no te amo_ dije

_Que fácil para ti no, porque sabes que Darien yo si te sigo amando_ dijo ella

_Te vas conmigo o me voy sola_ dijo

_Vámonos_ dije, termine de vestirme, y salí con ella, sabía que en cuanto llegáramos a casa, toda mi familia se enteraría de lo que pasaba, pero ahora ya no me importaba, solo quería estar con Sere

Tomamos el primer vuelo de regreso, Eugial no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, y lo entendía perfectamente bien.

Cuando llegamos era de madrugada, sabía que Eugial no despertaría a mi familia a esta hora, así que nos fuimos directamente a la casa, en cuento llegamos ella se encerró en la habitación, y yo me fui a la de huéspedes, sin pensarlo le mande un mensaje a Sere.

_Amor __Eugial__ se enteró de que estoy con otra persona, regresamos del viaje, me enfrentare a todo solo si tu estas a mi lado , te amo._

_D__C_

Nunca Sere me había contestado un mensaje tan rápido

¿_QUE? _¿_Cómo esta ella? _¿_Sabe que soy yo?_

_ST_

Genial Sere me pregunta cómo está mi esposa, en vez de preguntarme como estoy yo, pero por lo menos me contesto el mensaje, eso ya era ganancia.

_No, no sabe quién es y no sé cómo esta no quiere hablar conmigo, solo dime si tu estarás conmigo_

_D__C_

Yo respondí el mensaje volviendo a preguntar si ella estaría conmigo era lo único que me importaba

_De sobra sabes mi respuesta te amo_

_ST_

Cuando su respuesta llego, me sentí más tranquilo, Sere valía todo y lucharía contra todos y todo para estar con ella.

No sé a qué hora me dormí, lo que si supe fue que desperté por los gritos de mi madre y mi hermana Rei

_ ¡Eres un cabron Darien Chiba! _ me grito Rei

_Buenos días_ dije sarcástico _¿qué demonios te pasa? _ le pregunte, pero después me dije que pregunta tan idiota, Eugial ya le dijo

_¡Buenos idiota, después de lo que le hiciste a Eugial infeliz!_ me siguió gritando mi hermana

_Yo no te eduque así Darien_ dijo mi madre

Yo me senté en la cama para tratar de aclarar mis ideas y poder contestarles

_¿Quién es la tal Sere? _ pregunto mi madre

_No pienso decirles nada de ella_ respondí tajante

_No te preocupes, que ya investigare yo quien es esa golfa y sabrá quién es Rei Chiba_ dijo mi hermana, yo me levante de golpe

_¡No se te ocurra acercarte a ella Rei!_ le dije gritando

_Te das cuenta que esa mujer está destruyendo tu matrimonio y ahora hasta tu familia, jamás le habías gritado a tu hermana_ dijo mi madre _me has decepcionado Darien_ me dijo

En ese momento entro mi padre junto con mi hermano Malachite

_Déjenme hablar con Darien_ dijo mi padre en tono molesto

Mi madre y mi hermana salieron de mi habitación no sin antes darme una mirada de muerte

_Me imagino que estas contento ¿no? _ pregunto mi padre molesto

_Mira papa, el que ustedes quieran a Eugial no quiere decir que yo tenga que seguir amándola, pero el que yo no ame a Eugial no quiere decir que no quiera a mis hijos, por eso he seguido con ella_ dije

_Eres un cínico_ dijo Malachite

_Malachite tú no eres el más apropiado de hablar de fidelidad tu todas las noches tienes una mujer diferente en tu cama_ le dije y por obvias razones él se quedó callado

_Mira Darien, piensa las cosas, Eugial es una buena mujer, tan buena que está dispuesta a perdonar tu infidelidad, no pierdas todo por una estúpida aventura con una cualquiera_ dijo mi padre y que se expresara así de Sere me hirvió la sangre.

_Ella no es una cualquiera y me voy a divorciar de Eugial_ dije con coraje

_Pues solo una cualquiera se mete con un hombre casado_ dijo mi padre

Yo ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando que hablaran así de Sere, así que me levante de la cama, me metí al baño, solo me vestí y Salí de la habitación, cuando baje estaban mi mama y Rei con Eugial que estaba llorando

_Darien_ dijo Eugial

_Cuando quieras hablar conmigo y no con mi familia que al parecer no saben lo que es un matrimonio ya que se están metiendo me hablas_ dije y salí de la casa.

No tuve que pensar mucho para saber a donde quería ir en realidad, así que emprendí camino a casa de Sere.

**SPOV **

En casi toda noche no pude dormir, pensando en el mensaje que me había mandado Darien, quería llamarle y saber cómo estaba, pero también sabía que no era el mejor momento, agracia que fuera sábado y que no tuviera que ir a la escuela hoy no saldría de mi casa por nada del mundo, por si Darien llamaba o venia. Estaba aún acostada en la cama, cuando tocaron a la puerta, me levante a abrir, pensando que era Mina o Molly que venían a tratar de levantarme el ánimo, pero no era el, mi Darien

_Hola_ dijo con tristeza en la voz

_Hola_ dije yo

_¿Puedo pasar? _ me pregunto

_Claro pasa_ le dije

_¿Cómo estás? _ le pregunte cuando nos sentamos en la sala

El me abrazo con fuerza _ahora mejor_ me contesto

_¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Darien? _ le pregunte

_Voy a divorciarme de Eugial_ me dijo el

_¿Pero y tus hijos? _ pregunte angustiada

_Ellos siempre me tendrán, pero algún día entenderán_ dijo seguro

_¿Tu familia como lo tomo? _ pregunte, sabía que para él era muy importante su familia

_No muy bien, pero ahora no quiero hablar se eso, lo único que me importa es lo que tenemos tu yo_ dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

_Te amo Darien_ dije pagándome más a el

_Y yo a ti bella_

Ese día y esa noche se quedó en mi departamento, nunca había pasado toda la noche conmigo, y me di cuenta que no había otra persona en el mundo con la que quisiera dormir cada noche y despertar cada mañana que no fuera Darien.

Soy egoísta un mounstro lo sé pero lo amo más que a mi propia vida, el domingo estuvo conmigo hasta en la tarde, él me dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con su esposa, y aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas, que nos veríamos mañana en la escuela.

Cuando él se fue, sentí un vació en mi interior, sabía que el volvería, pero de sobra sabía que las cosas no serían nada fáciles de ahora en adelante.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegue a la universidad, Mina y Molly ya me esperaban, con ellas también estaba Jedite el hermano de Mina

_Buenos días_ dije saludando a todos

_Que tal tu fin de semana, te estuvimos llamando el sábado y ayer pero no conteste_ dijo Mina

_Estuve ocupada_ dije, dándoles a entender que después les contaba

_Buenos días, disculpen quien es Sere_ pregunto una chica un poco más bajita que yo, con el cabello negro, un poco largo pero apuntaba para todos lados, como si estuviera despeinado pero a la vez peinado, de ojos verdes, que venía acompañada de un hombre enorme, que más bien hombre debería decir oso, su cabello era igual plateado y ojos verdes, ambos eran muy blanco

_Soy yo_ dije curiosa de saber por qué me buscaban a mí

_Así que tú eres la zorra que anda con mi hermano_ yo me quede sin palabras, esta chica era Rei, la hermana de Darien, él ya me había hablado de ella

_¿Quién te crees tú para hablarle así? _ pregunto Mina molesta

_La hermana de Darien y más te vale que no acerque más a mi hermano golfa_ dijo y lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano en mi cara, demonios para ser tan pequeña pegaba con el demonio

_¡Estúpida enana!_ le grito Mina aventándola

_Cálmate rubia no toques a mi hermana_ le dijo el hombre que parecía ropero tomando a Mina por la muñeca, así que este era Malachite el hermano de Darien

_Y tú no toques a la mía imbécil_ le dijo Jedite a Malachite

_Cálmense ya_ dije poniéndome en medio

_Ya te lo advertí zorrita, aléjate de mi hermano_ me volvió a amenazar Rei después se dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

_¿Qué onda? _ pregunto Molly que parecía que estaba en shock

_¿Andas con el profesor Darien? _ pregunto Jedite

_Maldita enana te dio con todo se te va a amoratar la cara_ dijo Mina

Yo no podía pensar en nada, dios la familia de Darien me odiaba y no era para menos, para ellos yo era lo peor del mundo, pero no creí que fueran a venir tan rápido a enfrentarme.

Era hora de mi clase, así que sin decir anda, me fui, Mina iba conmigo, antes de entrar al salón nos encontramos a Darien.

_Buenos días_ nos dijo el, yo no quería levantar la cara

_Buenos días_ dije sin mirarlo

_¿Que tienes? _ pregunto el acercándose a mí, el jamás se había permitido este tipo de acercamientos en la escuela

_Nada, es que ya voy tarde a clase_ le mentí

El me tomo del mentón y levanto mi rostro sabía que le mentía, cuando me miró fijamente vi que sus ojos se oscurecieron eso indicaba dos cosas, o estaba muy enojado o estaba excitado y pedí a dios que fuera la segunda, pero como en estos momentos yo no era la consentida de dios fue la primera

_¿Que te paso?- pregunto con voz tenebrosa

_Nada me caí_ mentí de nuevo

_Dime la verdad_ pidió el

_Si Sere dile la verdad_ dijo Mina

_Mina por que no entras al salón_ le pedí delicadamente, pero con una mirada de que la mataría después

_No, y como Sere no te lo va a decir te lo digo yo, vino tu hermana y amenazo a Sere y después le pego y también venía con ella tu hermano_ dijo Mina

_¿Rei se atrevió a pegarte? _ pregunto con la mandíbula tensa

_No pasa nada ok_ dije con una sonrisa

_Después hablamos_ dijo él y se fue

_Gracias Mina_ le dije molesta

_ Mira Sere, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado las últimas horas, pero lo que sí, es que su familia no puede venir a insultarte y a agredirte cada que se les dé la gana _ dijo mi amiga.

Yo ya no le respondí nada, entramos a clase y por primera vez en vida no me intereso nada de lo que decía, yo solo pensaba en Darien y en cómo demonios se sentía. Sabía que esto era el principio de un largo camino por recorrer.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Aquí está el primer cap, y eso que está un poco largo, lo único que diré que solo esto es el comienzo de todos los problemas y enfrentamientos que están por venir para Serena y Darien.

Nos vemos en el sig cap


	3. Accidente

**Amantes**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**2. Accidente**

**DPOV**

Después de que Mina me dijo que mis hermanos habían venido a hablar con Sere, y que Rei la había golpeado, tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no salir corriendo y masacrar a Rei por haber tocado a Sere.

Hoy tenía un día especialmente pesado, después de las clases tenía que ir a mi oficina y ocuparme de un caso de custodia.

Espere a que Sere saliera de clases, y la espere en el estacionamiento, quería que ella me dijera que estaba bien, y sobretodo quería que me dijera que la visita de mis hermanos no cambiaba las cosas entre nosotros.

_ Hola pequeña_ le dije

_ Hola_ dijo ella sonriéndome

_¿Cómo estás? _ le pregunte, quería abrazarla pero sabía que no podía, alguien podía vernos y no quería que hablaran de ella en la universidad

_Bien, no pasó nada; Mina exagera las cosas_ dijo ella pero yo no le creía

_Te juro que nadie volverá a molestarte_ le dije

_Amor tranquilo ok_ me dijo ella, en sus ojos vi que moría por abrazarme pero ella también se detenía.

_¿Te voy a ver más tarde? _ pregunto ella con brillo en los ojos

_No creo amor, tengo que ir a buscar un hotel donde quedarme. Ayer saque unas cosas de la casa_ le dije _por eso ya no volví a tu departamento

_¿Hotel? _ pregunto ella

_Si amor, ni modo que viva en el auto_ le dije en broma

_¿Por qué no vives conmigo? _ dijo ella sonrojándose

_¿De verdad? _ le pregunte, era lo que más quería, vivir con ella, pero no sabía cómo decírselo

_Claro que sí, si quieres dame tus cosas; yo me las llevo y en lo que tú vas a tu oficina yo acomodo las cosas_ dijo ella emocionada

_Te amo_ fue lo único que pude decir

_Ok, pásame tus cosas_ dijo ella feliz

Abrí mis cajuela y saque mis maletas y algunas cajas y las pase a su auto, me sentía feliz, Sere era la mujer que amaba y ella me amaba, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos jamás me pidió o si quiera insinuó que dejara a Eugial, al contrario cuando me desahogaba con ella, solo me escuchaba, y mi lado egoísta también lo sacaba con Sere, porque yo sabía que hablar de mi familia le dolía, la lastimaba, pero aun así ella me escuchaba y dejaba que yo me desahogara, pero ahora que estamos juntos no permitiría que nadie la lastimara y ni mi familia por mucho que yo la amara, no se interpondrían en nuestro camino.

Cuando llegue a la oficia, no me sorprendió ver a toda mi familia ahí.

_Renata que nadie nos interrumpa_ le dije a mi secretaria

_Valla pensamos que tu amante no te dejaría venir a trabajar_ dijo Rei

_Mira Rei, no te puedo pedir que me comprendas lo que es enamorarse, porque nunca has amando a un hombre y jamás nadie te ha amado como mujer, así que sigues siendo una niña que piensa que lo que tú dices es lo correcto, pero te tengo una noticia, ¡la vida no es color de rosa y las cosas no siempre van a hacerse como tú quieres!_ le grite

_No le hables así a tu hermana_ dijo mi padre molesto

_Y también va para ti Malachite, con qué cara vas a decirle algo a Sere, si tú también eres un tipo que no sabe lo que es amar a nadie que no sea así mismo, ¡tú todos los días tienes una mujer diferente!_ le grite a mi hermano, era la primera vez en mi vida que mis hermanos se quedaban callados.

_Y se los digo a los dos, no quiero que vuelvan a molestar a Sere, y tu Rei si le vuelves a poner una mano encima me olvidare de que eres mi hermana_ dije

_Darien esa mujer te ha cambiado mira como le hablas a tu familia_ dijo mi madre con lagrimas

_¿Y que no se supone que ustedes me quieren?, ¿Qué no se supone que ustedes quieren mi felicidad? , pues les tengo una noticia Sere es mi felicidad, es a la mujer que amo así que déjenme en paz_ les dije a todos.

Nadie dijo nada más y salieron del despacho a excepción de Malachite.

_¿Qué quieres Malachite? _ le pregunte irritado

_Solo quería decirte que tienes razón y que yo solo quiero tu felicidad y si esa chica es tu felicidad, yo también soy feliz_ dijo mi hermano mirándome

_¿Hablas enserio? _ le pregunte sorprendido

_Claro que si Darien, ya te lo dije, por más que estime a Eugial; tu eres mi hermano y mi lugar es a tu lado, apoyarte a ti, y jamás te había visto así por alguien, ni siquiera por Eugial; así que Sere ha de ser una gran mujer para que te ponga así_ dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa al final

_Te aseguro que es una mujer maravillosa y que estoy seguro que ama por sobretodos las cosas_ le conté

_Bueno pues espero que pronto me la presentes como tu novia ¿no? _ dijo mi hermano riendo

_Gracias Malachite_ le dije y me acerque a darle un abrazo, la verdad es que si estaba muy agradecido, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de esto, alguien que me ayudara.

_Bueno hermano, me tengo que ir tengo consultas en el hospital_ dijo mi hermano, él era médico.

_De nuevo gracias Malachite_ le volvía repetir

_Me lo pagara con unas cervezas _ dijo él y salió de mi oficina

Después de que mi hermano se fue y me puse a trabajar, llego mi cliente de la custodia, sabía que este caso lo teníamos ganado, la madre era una irresponsable que maltrataba a los niños, así que solo presionaría un poco al abogado de la otra parte para cedieran la custodia sin llegar a pleito, estaba por llamar a Sere, para ver si quería que llevara algo de regreso a casa, cuando me entro una llamada.

_¿Diga?_ pregunte ya que la llamada había entrado a mi celular y yo no reconocía el numero

_¿Darien?_ pregunto una voz histérica

_¿Si quien habla? _ pregunte nervioso

_Soy Mina, se llevaron a Sere al hospital_ dijo ella

_¿Qué?, ¿qué paso?, ¿Dónde está?_ pregunte parándome y agarrando mi saco para salir de inmediato

_Se la llevaron al hospital general, tu hermana y tu mama la tiraron por las escaleras y ella no despierta_ dijo Mina más histérica aun, ¿mi madre y mi hermana? ¿Habían sido capaces de eso?, no lo podía creer

_Voy para allá_ dije y colgué,

Salí de mi oficina, sin despedirme de nadie, cuando estuve en mi auto llame a Malachite; él y mi padre trabajaban en el hospital general

_Hola Dari_ dijo mi hermano al contestarme

_Malachite, llevan a Sere al hospital_ dije nervioso

_¿Por qué?_ pregunto el serio

_No sé, una compañera de ella me dijo que Rei y mi madre la habían tirado por las escaleras_ dije

_¡¿QUÉ?! _ Grito el

_Malachite, revísala yo ya voy para allá; se llama Serena Tsukino, tiene 23 años_ le informe

_ Ok tranquilo, de hecho va llegando y sí; mi madre y Rei vienen con ella, déjala la reviso y te llamo _ dijo mi hermano y colgó

Así que lo que me había dicho Mina era verdad, ellas la habían lastimado, acelere más, me pase los altos y no sé cuántas multas de tráfico llevaba por el exceso de velocidad, pero eso no me importaba.

Cuando llegue al hospital, pregunte en recepción por Sere, pero me dijeron que la estaban atendiendo.

_ Darien _ me llamo mi padre

_ ¿Cómo esta Sere? _ pregunte nervioso

_Ella está bien cálmate_ me dijo mi padre, como si estuviera apenado

_Quiero verla, ¿dónde está? _ le pregunte

_Le están haciendo unas radiografías, ella no está sola, Malachite esta con ella_ me dijo mi padre para tranquilizarme

_¡Profesor Chiba!_ me grito Mina

Me acerque a ella, que estaba muy nerviosa y Molly estaba junto a ella.

_ ¿Qué paso Mina? _ le pregunte

_No lo sé, nosotras íbamos llegando cuando vimos a Sere rodar por las escaleras_ me explico Mina

Mi madre y Rei aparecieron, las dos estaban llorando

_Darien_ dijo Rei

_No entendiste ¿verdad?_ le pregunte casi matándola con la voz

_Fue un accidente hijo te lo juro_ dijo mi madre

_¡También fue un accidente el golpe que le diste hoy!_ le grito Mina a mi hermana

_Por favor cálmense_ pidió mi padre

_Te juro que…_ intento decir Rei pero la calle

_No te quiero volver a ver Rei, te dije que si volvías a lastimar a Sere me olvidaría de que eres mi hermana_ dije y sin darle tiempo a decir nada me fui de ahí, caminaba al consultorio de Malachite cuando lo vi

_Malachite, ¿cómo esta Sere?_ pregunte

_Ella está bien, tranquilo, no tiene ningún daño ni nada, solo se desmayó por la sangre_ dijo mi hermano

_¿Sangre?_ le pregunte

_Si en la caída se abrió un poco la frente, nada de cuidado, y cuando vio la sangre se desmayó, pero ella está muy bien_ dijo

_Quiero verla_ le pedí, pero más bien sonó a suplica

_Y ella a ti, ven_ dijo, indicándome el camino.

Cuando entre a la habitación, vi a Sere medio sentada en la cama con una gasa en su frente.

_¡Darien! _ grito al verme

_Tranquila amor ya estoy aquí_ dije corriendo a abrazarla

_Estoy bien te lo juro, todo fue un accidente_ me dijo ella

_Tranquila, después hablamos de esto ¿sí?_ le pedí

_No Darien, no quiero que te enojes con tu familia, te juro que todo fue un accidente yo me resbale te lo juro_ dijo ella totalmente afligida y llorando

_Tranquila amor_ le dije

_Hola soy Malachite Chiba_ dijo mi hermano, a mí se me había olvidado que estaba ahí

_Buenas noches_ dijo Sere apenada y escondiéndose de él, en mi

_Tranquila amor, mi hermano está feliz de que estemos juntos_ le explique para que se calmara.

_Si Serena, si mi hermano es feliz yo también soy feliz_ dijo mi hermano riendo

_Mucho gusto doctor Chiba_ dijo Sere

_Nada de doctor Chiba, soy tu cuñado, así que me puedes decir Malachite o chico hermoso como prefieras_ dijo mi hermano y Sere rió.

_Por cierto ahora que somos cuñados ¿te puedo pedir un favor? _ le dijo mi hermano

_Si claro_ contesto Sere

_Le puedes decir a esa amiga tuya la rubia, que deje de insultarme y golpearme_ dijo mi hermano preocupado _mira no es por qué yo no pueda con una rubia de ese tamaño pero de verdad tu amiga me da un poco de miedo_ dijo el, a lo que Sere y yo comenzamos a reír, en eso la puerta se abrió y la pesadilla de mi hermano entro.

_¡Quítate mastodonte!_ le grito Mina a Malachite

_Mira rubia no me grites_ le dijo mi hermano

_Y si no dejo de gritarte ¡¿QUE?! _ le grito Mina

_Pues no pasa nada, yo solo lo decía para que no te lastimaras tus cuerdas vocales_ dijo mi hermano, realmente asustado

Mina lo ignoro y fue a donde estaba Sere

_Dime que piensas levantar una denuncia_ le dijo Mina a Sere, yo me tense al oír eso, al fin y al cabo se trataba de mi madre y de mi hermana, pero respetaría la decisión de Sere y no me involucraría

_No Mina, todo fue un accidente_ dijo Sere

_Ellas te atacaron_ le dijo Mina

_Ya te dije que no Mina, así que cambiemos de tema_ dijo Sere _¿Cuando me puedo ir Malachite? _ le pregunto Sere a mi hermano

_Mañana_ dijo el

_¿La mole esta tiene nombre? _ dijo Mina señalando a Malachite

_Mina, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, por favor cálmate_ le pidió Sere a su amiga

_Si tú lo dices_ dijo Mina mirando a Malachite con desprecio

_Si quieres te doy una foto_ le dijo Malachite

_Para hacerte vudú o espantar a las ratas_ dijo Mina

Y a si siguieron discutiendo ellos, mientras que Sere y yo entrábamos a nuestra burbuja, a pesar de que Sere estaba en el hospital, ella no dejaba de reír con los insultos de Mina a Malachite y viceversa.

_Terminaran amándose_ me dijo Sere al oído

_Si yo también creo lo mismo_ le dije

Después de una rato, Mina y Malachite se cansaron de tanto insulto y se fueron, le prometí a Mina 32 veces y no exagero que si pasaba algo la llamaría de inmediato.

A Sere le administraron unos sedantes y durmió casi toda la noche, mi padre entro a la habitación en la madrugada, se me hizo raro, mi padre ya no hacia randas de madrugada.

_¿Puedo hablar contigo?_ me pido mi padre

Salí con él al pasillo

_¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunte un poco brusco

_Tu madre y tu hermana quieren hablar contigo explicarte lo que paso_ dijo mi padre

_Cuando Sere este bien me lo dirá_ le conteste

_Ellas piensan que ella te va a decir que la aventaron y…._ lo interrumpí

_Que mal están, Sere desde el primer minuto que me vio, me dijo que todo había sido un accidente que ella había tropezado, su amiga Mina que está por terminar la carrera de derecho, vino a decirle que interpusiera una denuncia en contra de Rei y mi madre a lo que Sere dijo que no por que todo había sido un accidente_ le dije

_¿Y tú qué crees?_ me pregunto mi padre

_Voy a creer lo que me diga Sere, pero es enserio padre, no quiero a Rei y a mi madre cerca de Sere_ le dije

_Si hijo, yo hablare con ellas_ dijo el avergonzado

Sin decir nada más volví a entrar a la habitación de Sere, ella seguía dormida, lo que le había dicho a mi padre era verdad, lo que Sere me dijera era lo que yo iba a creer, nada más.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Que creen que haya pasado realmente, ¿teorías?, aviso que dentro de pocos días regreso a clases, estoy tratando de adelantar o hacer caps. para nomas actualizar y que estos me alcancen; al menos hasta que salga de vacaciones de semana santa.

Nos vemos en el sig cap


	4. Verdades

**Amantes**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**3. Verdades**

**DPOV **

Al día siguiente me lleve a Sere al departamento, le deje la dirección a mi hermano Malachite para que fuera a verme, Sere estaba muy intranquila, pero no quise que habláramos hasta que llegáramos a la casa y ella estuviera descansando.

Cuando llegamos, la tome en brazos y la subí cargando en las escaleras, nada mas de imaginarme que pude haber perdido a mi Sere por culpa de mi familia y de estas estúpidas escaleras, el corazón se me encogió, en cuanto llegamos al departamento la lleve a la habitación y la acosté en la cama.

_Darien quiero que hablemos_ dijo ella

_Amor necesitas descansar_ le dije, no quería que habláramos de mi familia

_No voy a poder descansar hasta que hablemos_ dijo ella

_Ok, dime_ dije sentándome junto a ella en la cama.

_Darien te juro que lo que paso, fue un accidente_ me volvió a decir Sere

_No me importa, ellas no tenían que haber venido aquí_ dije molesto

_Déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas_ me pidió ella

_Mira Sere, yo sé que no te aventaron literalmente, pero ellas no tenían por qué venir a buscarte, este es un problema mío amor, y si ellos en realidad quieren mi felicidad, sabrán que mi felicidad eres tu_ dije dando por terminado el tema

_Pero Darien…._ no sé qué me quiso decir pero no la deje terminar

_Sere que quieres de comer, yo cocinare para ti_ dije tratando de que ya no hablara más de mi familia

_Pasta_ dijo ella

_Ok, pues pasta será_ dije saliendo de la habitación.

Cada día me sorprendía más Sere, estaba más preocupada por mi relación con mi familia que por lo que pudiera pasar con ella.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, yo había pedido permiso en la universidad y Sere tenía el permiso por el accidente que había sufrido, Mina y Molly venían todos los días, y estaban con ella cuando yo tenía que ir al buffet.

_Amor, Malachite quiere que nos veamos ¿no te molesta si llego tarde? _ le pregunte a Sere antes de irme al buffet, hoy había quedado de ver a mi hermano en la noche

_ Claro que no amor, diviértete y me saludas a Malachite_ dijo Sere que estaba leyendo un libro

_Bueno Mina y Molly no deben de tardan en llegar pero cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca me llamas_ le dije cuando me acerque a despedirme de Sere

_Tranquilo amor, te prometo que estaré bien; tu vete tranquilo y diviértete_ me dijo ella _Ah por cierto pregúntale a Malachite si ya puedo volver a la normalidad ¿sí?_

_Amor sabes que son dos semanas de reposo_ le dije como en regaño

_Yo solo lo decía porque me es muy difícil dormir contigo y no poder hacerte el amor_ dijo ella acercándose a mí peligrosamente

_Te prometo preguntarle a Malachite_ dije separándome, yo también moría por hacer el amor con ella pero no lo haría hasta que Malachite me dijera que no había problema.

_Te amo_ dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios

_Y yo a ti pequeña_ dije respondiéndole el beso y salí para la oficina.

La tarde paso sin ningún tipo de complicación, los casos que requerían mi atención total en este momento ya estaban casi por finalizar, por suerte era viernes, así que tendría todo el fin de semana para estar con mi hermosa Sere y si Malachite nos decía que todo estaba bien, Sere ni yo saldríamos de la cama todo el fin de semana.

Cuando llegue al bar donde me había quedado de ver con mi hermano, él ya se encontraba ahí.

_Hola Dari_ dijo el burlonamente

_No me digas así_ le dije

_Ya pedí cervezas espero que no te moleste_ dijo mi hermano

_¿Por qué habría de molestarme? _ le pregunte

_Por qué desde que te casaste no tomas cerveza, solo puro vino tinto_ dijo Malachite, y era verdad, a Eugial no le gustaba el olor a la cerveza y a ella le encantaba el vino tinto, así que deje de tomar cerveza o más bien la tomaba a escondidas de ella, pero con Sere, había veces que cuando veíamos algún partido en su departamento ella pedía pizza y compraba cerveza, y me la pasaba genial, a pesar de que nunca veía el final del partido ya que terminaba haciéndole el amor.

_Bueno pues ya vez_ respondí sin darle más explicaciones sobre esto

_Bueno hermano y ahora sí, quiero que me cuentes como demonios es que te enamoraste de Sere_ dijo mi hermano

_Pues creo que desde el primer momento en que la vi_ le dije

_Oh claro amor a primera vista ¿no?_ pregunto burlándose

_Pues aunque te burles si, la primera vez que ella entro a mi clase, me perdí en sus ojos azules, su aroma me embriago por completo y la verdad he de reconocer que si figura me encanto_ le conté apenado por la última parte

_Darien ¿por qué te cases con Eugial?_ pregunto Malachite

_Tú lo sabes_ le respondí

_Si pero no la amabas_ me recordó el

_En eso tienes razón, yo no la amaba, pero ella estaba embarazada, y sabía que mi deber era responderle, aparte ella y yo ya llevábamos mucho años de novios_ le dije

_Bueno y ¿crees que Eugial que te de él divorcio tan fácil?_ pregunto mi hermano

_No lo sé, sé que ella es buena mujer, pero también sé que puede ser un poco rencorosa_ le dije

_Bueno hermano, salud por tu nueva vida_ dijo mi hermano levantando la cerveza

_Salud, por mi Sere_ le dije

**SPOV **

Estaba bastante aburrida en la casa, y Mina y Molly no habían llegado, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerme a cocinar, me encantaba cocinar, digo no es que yo fuera una experta pero sabía hacer una galletas muy buenas, estaba a punto de comenzar a hacer las galletas cuando tocaron a la puerta.

_¡Está abierto!_ grite, pues Mina y Molly eran como de la casa

_¿Por qué no habían llegado? _ pregunte saliendo de la cocina pero para mi sorpresa no era ni Mina ni Molly las que habían entrado.

_Buenas tardes_ dijo la madre de Darien, que venía con la hermana del mismo, Rei

_Buenas tardes, Darien no está_ le dije un poco nerviosa

_De hecho queremos hablar contigo_ dijo la madre de Darien, Rei ni siquiera hablaba

_Pasen_ dije indicándoles que se sentaran en la sala _ ¿gustan algo de tomar? _ pregunte

_No gracias_ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

_¿Cómo te sientes? _ pregunto la madre

_Bien, ya solo me queda una semana de reposo_ dije

_¿Sabes que está mal lo que hicieron? _ por fin hablo la hermana

_¿Por qué?, ¿por qué está mal?, el me ama y yo a él, sé que la mentira y el engaño no se justifican con nada, pero él no quería dejar a sus hijos, y yo no lo obligaría a hacerlo, pero también soy egoísta y si la única forma de estar con él era siendo su amante, lo haría gustosa el resto de mi vida_ dije, no me importaba enfrentarme a lo que fuera por Darien.

_Pero aquí hay tres seres inocentes sufriendo_ dijo la madre

_Lo sé y de verdad lo lamento, pero así es el amor, uno no elige de quien enamorarse o de quien no, simplemente pasa, ¿cree que un día me levante y dije hoy me convertiré en la amante de alguien para fastidiarle la vida a alguna esposa y a sus hijos? _ le pregunte

_No, pero Eugial ha estado muchos años con Darien, apoyándolo_ dijo Rei con coraje

_¿Y yo no puedo? _ le pregunte _sé que tal vez no entiendan lo que siento por él, y no pretendo que lo haga, pero amo a Darien con toda el alma, y no pienso dejarlo hasta que el me lo pida_ les dije

_Está bien, nosotros no volveremos a meternos en tu relación con mi hijo, pero de antemano te digo que en la casa Chiba nunca serás bien recibida, y no por que seas tú, si no por el hecho de que las cosas no las hicieron de la manera correcta_ dijo la madre de Darien

_No se preocupe Sra. Chiba, jamás me vera en su casa, se lo aseguro_ le dije

_Ojala y lo que tú y mi hermano le han hecho a Eugial no se les regrese, porque ella es una buena mujer_ dijo Rei matándome con la mirada

_Hasta luego_ dije levantándome del sillón

Ellas no dijeron nada más y salieron del departamento, cerré la puerta y respire tranquila, pero por lo menos ya me habían dicho que no se meterían más en la relación.

No sabía si decirle a Darien o no que su familia había venido a hablar conmigo, sabía que eso sería un motivo de pleito.

Yo seguí haciendo mis galletas, Mina y Molly llegaron 10 minutos después de que mis visitas inesperadas se fuera, a ellas nos les comente nada de la visita, ella me ayudaron a hacer las galletas, la tarde la pasamos en la cocina platicando y haciendo mil cosas.

Cuando llego Darien, Mina y Molly se fueron de inmediato, ya que vieron que mi Darien, había llegado con unas copas de más y traía más cervezas, eso me indicaba que Malachite le había dicho que ya no había problema

_ ¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano? _ le pregunte

_Bien, de hecho te acaba de dar de alta_ dijo Darien abriendo una cerveza para mí y otra para el

_Pues me parece perfecto_ dije tomando la cerveza

_¿Y por qué te parece tan perfecto? _ me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

_Por qué ya no aguanto más_ dije abalanzándome sobre él, algunas gotas de cerveza nos salpicaron, pero no me importo, el dejo la cerveza en el piso y puso sus manos sobre mí, mi boca devoraba la de él, tenía tanta necesidad de sus besos, de los manos, de que me hiciera suya por completo, que no me entretuve mucho en el calentamiento, ya que los dos estábamos hirviendo, desabotone su camisa, y acaricie su perfecto pecho y lo lamí.

No me di cuenta en que momento él ya me había quitado la blusa por completo sus labios recorrían mis pechos podía sentir la tibieza de su aliento sobre mi piel, la humedad de su boca acariciándome y enardeciéndome, el me levanto del sillón donde estábamos tumbados, yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y me deje guiar por el a la habitación mientras que yo, besaba y lamía su cuello, sentí una parte blanda así que supe que estábamos en la cama, él estaba encima de mí, las demás prendas que nos estorbaban salieron volando por todas partes de la habitación.

Yo lo atraía tanto hacia mi cuerpo como me era posible; sentir su peso sobre mí y avanzar por el suyo con mis manos me parecía el sueño más excitante del mundo.

En silencio y nuestros cuerpos desnudos, comenzaron un dialogo perfecto, parecía que bailábamos un ritual ensayado, esta vez sabíamos que no había prisas, él no tenía que irse, él se quedaría conmigo, me beso con empeño pero a la vez con suavidad, me hizo disfrutar de cada caricia de un modo extraordinario.

Sus labios pusieron momentáneamente especial énfasis en mis senos, en mis pezones endurecidos de excitación, sabía que mi cuerpo jamás reaccionaria a nadie que no fuera él.

El hizo un reconocimiento de todo mi cuerpo con su lengua, cada centímetro de mi piel lo exploro, lo marco como suyo, se detuvo un momento en mi centro, y jugo un poco conmigo antes de lamer mi clítoris, yo no pude reprimir el gemido de placer.

_Darien... deja... de... jugar_ lloriquee él quería matarme de placer, pero mi cuerpo lo necesitaba dentro

El levanto su rostro de en medio de mis piernas y me regalo esa sonrisa torcida suya que me quitaba el aliento, se levantó hasta quedar a mi altura, y enrede mis piernas en su cintura pidiéndole así una vez más que me hiciera suya, que me tomara y me llevara al cielo como cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

El me penetro de una sola estocada yo grite de placer, nuestros sexos se acoplaban a la perfección.

_Más_ le pedí

El no dijo nada con palabras sus jadeos y gemidos decían todo, el incremento la velocidad, sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría, y el conmigo, las embestidas fueron más fuertes y profundas, los dos tocamos la cima del cielo con nuestros orgasmos, había sido perfecto, delicioso.

_Te amo Sere_ me dijo Darien al oído

_Y yo a ti amor_ le respondí poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazándonos con la maravillosa sensación de plenitud que acabábamos de experimentar momentos antes.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, yo ya estaba de regreso en la universidad, me sentía feliz, plena y en total dicha, ya faltaba poco para que acabara la escuela y así poder gritar Darien y yo nuestro amor.

Sabía que la parte complicada estaba por venir, era el decirle a mis padres, que ya vivía con mi novio, pero también sabía que mis padres me apoyarían cuando me vieran tan feliz y plena.

Darien y yo ya teníamos viviendo 3 meses juntos, y lo que su madre me había dicho lo habían cumplido ya no habían vuelto a meterse, Malachite venía muy seguido a ver a Darien a la casa, y seguían peleándose con Mina, pero algo me decía que entre ellos había una fuerte atracción sexual.

Darien no había podido llegar a un arreglo con Eugial, así que los trámites de divorcio iban muy lentos, pero lo único bueno es que el podía ver a los niños muy seguido y eso me hacía feliz.

Una noche el teléfono sonó como a las 3:00 a.m.

_¿Diga?_ Conteste medio adormilada

_Sere, soy Malachite_ dijo

_¿Que pasa estas bien? _ le pregunte abriendo mis ojos de golpe

_Necesito hablar con Darien es urgente_ dijo Malachite

_Claro_ dije y comencé a despertar a Darien, el bastante adormilado tomo el teléfono

_¿Qué pasa? _ pregunto Darien, no sé lo que le dijo Malachite pero Darien se levantó de golpe de la cama y solo le dijo voy para allá

_¿Qué paso?_ le pregunte sentándome

_Se llevaron a Zafiro al hospital_ dijo Darien poniéndose mal la camisa

_Cálmate_ dije pasándole una sudadera _yo te llevo _ le dije

_Sere no creo... _ pero no lo deje terminar

_ Tranquilo yo te llevo y te esperare afuera nadie me vera ok _ le dije, me puse unos pantalones, una playera y salimos del departamento.

En el camino no dijimos nada, yo solo iba pidiéndole a Dios que el hijo de Darien estuviera bien, en cuento llegamos al hospital Darien bajo del auto, yo me estacione y me acomode para esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Como a las 8:00am, salió Malachite seguido de Rei y se acercaron a mi auto,

_ Por favor dios no otra discusión_ pedí en voz alta

_Hola bella_ dijo Malachite y yo me baje del auto vi que Rei tenía la cara sumamente hinchada de tanto llorar.

_Malachite, ¿el hijo de edward está bien? _ pregunte alarmada al ver sus caras

_Necesitamos tu ayuda_ dijo Rei con la voz entre cortada

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte realmente asustada

_Ven con nosotros_ me pidió Malachite, yo cerré el auto y me fui con ellos, llegamos al que me imagino que era el consultorio de Malachite, y ahí estaban los padres de Darien, esto me estaba oliendo mal.

_Buenos días_ les dije

_Hola_ dijo el padre de Darien

_Buenos días_ dijo la madre de Darien que estaba igual que Rei

_¿Que pasa Malachite y Darien? _ pregunte al no verlo ahí

_Esta con el niño_ dijo el padre de Darien

_Sere, el hijo de Darien tiene una bacteria y necesitábamos sacar unas pruebas para saber cuál era el procedimiento a seguir, y esas misma pruebas se las sacamos a Endimión _ me explico Malachite, pero parecía que me hablaba en chino

_ ¿Malachite tu entiendes cuando te hablan de articulo y leyes? _ le pregunte

_No ¿por qué? _ Pregunto el confundido

_Por qué yo tampoco entiendo cuando me hablan de medicina, solo quiero que me digas si Darien está bien_ dije desesperada

_Sere le sacamos unas pruebas a los hijos de Darien pues son gemelos, y le sacamos otras a Eugial y a Darien_ me explico el padre de Darien

_Darien nos es el padre de los niños_ dijo de golpe Rei

_¿Qué? _ pregunte con shock

_Que mi hijo no es el padre de Zafiro y Endimión_ dijo la madre de Darien en un mar de lágrimas.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Les dije que solo era el comienzo de los problemas y conflictos que están por venir, en el sig cap se sabrá sobre el padre de los gemelos y la relación que tiene con Darien. Poco a poco se va descubriendo la verdadera personalidad de Eugial

Nos vemos, tal vez actualice mañana mas no aseguro nada.


	5. Batalla

**Amantes**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**4. Batalla**

**SPOV**

No podía creer lo que me estaban diciendo, mi cerebro trataba de analizar la información pero era casi imposible, Darien adoraba a sus hijos.

_¿Darien ya lo sabe?_ pregunte aun un poco aturdida

_No, no hemos podido decirle_ me explico Artemis

_¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?_ pregunte, digo era más que lógico que yo estaría con Darien en todo momento, pero yo no era la persona favorita de su familia.

_Sere, necesitamos que nos ayudes a decirle a Darien_ dijo Malachite

_¡Malachite estás loco, yo no puedo intervenir en algo como esto!_ le dije casi gritando

_Sere, sabemos que si Darien te ve a su lado se controlara_ me explico Luna

_¿Controlarse?, por dios Darien no es capaz de hacerle nada a Eugial_ dije segura, Darien no es un hombre agresivo

_A Eugial no, pero al verdadero padre de sus hijos si_ dijo Rei

_¿Qué? _ pregunte, cada vez entendía menos

_Hablamos con Eugial y el padre de los niños no debe tardar me llegar_ me dijo Malachite

_No creo que Darien tome muy bien eso_ dije, ahora si entendía muy bien para que me querían

_Te aseguro que no lo tomara nada bien_ me dijo Luna

_¿Por qué? _ pregunte

_Por que el padre de los niños es un amigo de Darien, Diamante y Darien son amigos desde la universidad, de hecho Diamante es padrino de Zafiro y Darien es padrino de la hija de Diamante _ me explico Rei

_ Por dios _ fue lo único que podía decir.

_ Mira Sere, sé que nosotros no nos hemos portado muy bien contigo, pero esto no lo hagas por nosotros hazlo por Darien, él es que te necesita en estos momentos _ me dijo Rei

_Claro que estaré con Darien, de eso no les quepa la menor duda_ respondí _bueno y ¿dónde está el?_ pregunte

_Ahorita está con el niño_ dijo Malachite

_Diamante ya llego_ dijo Artemis

_Pues vamos_ dijo Malachite

Todos salimos del consultorio y fuimos a una sala como de juntas, cuando entre ahí estaba Eugial la esposa de Darien con otro señor, me imagino que era Diamante.

_¿Que hace esta mujer aquí?_ pregunto Eugial

_Creo que eres la menos indicada para hacer preguntas_ le dijo Rei

_Y gracias a que ella está aquí, Darien no te matara_ le dijo Malachite

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y vi entrar a Darien con su padre, Darien me miro sorprendido.

_¿Sere estas bien? _ me pregunto acercándose a mi

_Si amor, tranquilo yo estoy bien_ le dije y tome su mano, no me importo que todos se nos quedaran viendo.

_¿Qué haces aquí Diamante? _ pregunto Darien

_Hijo tenemos algo que decirte_ dijo Artemis

_¿Qué pasa? _ pregunto Darien confundido

_Eugial se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo_ dijo Luna

_¿De qué hablan? _ pregunto Darien desesperado, yo solo apretaba su mano para hacerle saber que yo estaba ahí junto a él. Eugial no decía nada y el tal Diamante estaba muy nervioso.

_Darien, hicimos una pruebas en los niños y en ti y descubrimos algo_ dijo Artemis

_¿Zafiro está más grave de lo que pensaban? _ pregunto Darien afligido

_Hijo…_ dijo Luna pero Eugial lo interrumpió

_Darien, Zafiro y Endimión, no son hijos tuyos_ dijo Eugial como si lo que estuviera diciendo no tuviera la más mínima importancia

_¿De qué mierda hablas? _ pregunto Darien casi gritando, yo le sostuve más fuerte la mano

_Que los niños no son hijos tuyos_ dijo Eugial _mira Darien cuando yo quede embarazada pensé que eran tuyos, pero sacando cuentas me di cuenta de que no_ dijo ella

_¿De quién son? _ pregunto Darien bufando

_Míos_ dijo Diamante casi en un susurro

_¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?_ le pregunto Darien a Diamante, hablando con la mandíbula muy tensa y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos

_Hace mucho_ respondió el sin mirar a Darien

_¿Desde cuándo? _ volvió a preguntar Darien

_Siempre lo ha sabido_ dijo Eugial, no en que momento sucedió todo, pero cuando me di cuenta Darien ya estaba encima de Diamante golpeándolo, Eugial gritaba histéricamente, mientras que Artemis y Malachite intentaban separar a Darien de Diamante.

_¡Eres una perra!_ le grito Darien a Eugial

_¡Que esperabas Darien, que dejaría que tú te fueras con otra después de que te di cuatro años de noviazgo, por supuesto que no, no aguante a tu estúpida familia durante tanto tiempo gratis!_ le grito Eugial

_Eres de lo peor_ dijo Luna

_Ustedes no son la familia modelo, eso se los juro, y si ahora se sabe todo es porque mi hijo necesita a su padre aquí, pero que no se te olvide Darien, hemos estado casados mucho tiempo y aunque los niños no sean biológicamente tuyos, tú los registraste con tu apellido, que no se te olvide que yo también soy abogada y para tu muy mala suerte yo si tengo pruebas de tu infidelidad con esta zorra_ dijo señalándome _así que prepárate por que tu fortuna pasara a mis manos_ le dijo Eugial con odio en la voz

_Estás loca, si piensas que lo vamos a permitir_ dijo Luna

_No es si quieren mi querida suegrita, Darien me engaño y la prueba más fidedigna de eso es que su amante está aquí_ dijo ella, Darien estaba como en shock por todo lo que Eugial le estaba diciendo.

_Si bueno, pues espero que tengas suerte en tu cacería de brujas, zorra, porque al parecer a ti se te olvida quien soy y de que familia provengo, así que es mejor que terminemos esto de la manera más civilizada posible_ hable por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí

_¿De qué demonios hablas?_ pregunto Eugial

_¿No te suena el apellido Tsukino?_ le pregunte

_Tú no puedes ser esa Tsukino_ dijo ella sorprendida

_Si puedo y te aseguro que haré de tu vida el mayor infierno si intentas lastimar a Darien te lo juro_ le afirme, sentí que todos los que estaban ahí me miraron, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que Darien llevaba ahí me miro, y vi un poco de brillo en sus ojos.

_Y le recomiendo Diamante que si quiere seguir ejerciendo como abogado se mantenga al margen de esto_ le dije o más bien le amenace

Eugial y el tal Diamante salieron de la sala donde estábamos, Darien se sentó y Luna y Rei junto a él, yo me puse en cuclillas frente a Darien

_¿Sere tu eres algo de la senadora Ikuko Tsukino? _ me pregunta Luna

_ Si ella es mi madre _ le dije

_¿O sea que Kenji Tsukino es tu padre?_ pregunto Artemis sorprendido

_Si pero no me gusta que nadie lo sepa y no porque me avergüence de mi familia todo lo contrario, si no porque por lo regular la gente se acerca a mí por eso_ dije _Amor te juro que no permitiré que Eugial arruine tu vida_

_Te aseguro que lo que menos me interesa es el dinero_ me dijo Darien

_Lo se amor_ le respondí

_Amo a esos niños Sere, y algo tengo muy claro padre no es el que engendra si no el que cría_ me dijo el con los ojos cristalinos

_Lo se amor, y sé que esos niños te aman con toda su alma, así que lucharemos por ellos_ le dije

_¿Sere tu estarías dispuesta a aceptar a mis nietos? _ pregunto Artemis

_ Ellos son un motor muy importante en la vida de Darien y Darien es mi vida, claro que los aceptaría _ dije segura

_ Pues no se hable más, tenemos una batalla que planear _ dijo Rei

Artemis y Malachite se quedaron en el hospital atendiendo a Zafiro, eso si cada hora le llamaban a Darien para decirle como estaba.

Mientras que Darien, Luna, Rei y yo nos fuimos a mi departamento a armar todo caso para poder pelear el divorcio y la custodia de los niños

_ ¿Sabes dónde trabaja Diamante? _ le pregunte a Darien

_Si en corporación A._ me dijo el

_¿Estás seguro? _ le pregunte con un as más de nuestro lado

_Si lleva 4 años ahí_ me dijo Darien

_¿Y no sabes quienes son los dueños de ese buffet? _ le pregunte

_No porque, ¿tengo que saberlo? _ me pregunto

_Amor, los dueños de ese buffet son Mina y Jedite Aino _ le dije

_¡¿QUE?!_ me pregunto Darien sorprendido

_Si, los padres de Mina y Jedite eran los dueños, cuando ellos murieron todo paso a manos de ellos, solo que para que ellos puedan tomar posesión de todo como debe de ser, ambos deben terminar su carrera_ le explique

_No lo puedo creer_ dijo Darien

_Deja llamo a Mina y Jedite _ le dije

De inmediato los llame y en menos de 30 minutos estuvieron ahí, también llego el padre de Darien y Malachite.

_No sabía que las rubias fueran inteligentes_ le dijo Malachite a Mina, cuando ella nos dijo que podíamos arman otro tipo de caso más agresivo

_Y yo no sabía que los músculos hablaran_ le respondió ella

_Por qué no dejan de pelear_ les dije yo

_Oye mi hermano es muy inteligente_ Rei defendió a Malachite

_Y mi hermana no por ser rubia es tonta_ dijo Jedite en defensa de Mina

_Yo nunca he dicho que los rubios son tontos_ dijo Rei mirando tímidamente a Jedite

_Bueno a veces lo somos_ dijo Jedite devolviéndole la mirada tonta a Rei

_Ok, después tontean, se pueden concentrar_ dijo Malachite

Esa tarde y parte de la noche no las pasamos hablando y averiguando ciertas cosas de Eugial, Darien jamás había revisado su estado de cuenta, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que su adorada y zorra esposa, era una apostadora.

_Podemos ganar esto_ le dije a Darien

_Lo único que me importa son mis hijos_ dijo el

_Tranquilo que los tendrás_ dijo Mina

_Por cierto Sere, ¿tus padres saben de la relación que mantienes con mi hijo? _ pregunto luna

_No, pero es algo que pronto sabrán_ dije con nerviosismo

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Como que ahora si salió como es Eugial realmente y sus trapitos sucios ¿verdad?,

Nos vemos en el sig cap,


	6. Mis papas

**Amantes**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**5. Mis papas**

**DPOV **

Cuando todos se fueron, dejándonos a Sere y a mi solos, me pude derrumbar, sabía que la única persona en estos momentos que podía darme el consuelo que necesitaba era ella mi Sere.

_Siento que me falta algo_ dije y ella me abrazo de inmediato

_Lo se amor, pero ellos aunque no lleven tu sangre son tus hijos y te adoran_ me dijo ella

Yo no pude decir más y solo me limite a llorar, a sacar en lágrimas, todo el coraje y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, ellos eran mis hijos, los amaba y no permitiría que los arrancaran de mi lado.

No sé cuánto tiempo Sere estuvo abrazándome sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo sin moverse, diciéndome en silencio que ella lucharía conmigo.

Cuando me separe de ella, pude ver que ella también estaba llorando, que sus hermosos ojos azules estaban tristes y la sonrisa que me dio, faltaba mucho para ser sincera

_Perdóname_ le dije

_Amor, como pretendes que no sufra al verte así_ me dijo ella

_Lo sé y de verdad lo siento_ le dije yo no quería que ella sufriera por nada y menos por mis problemas

_No Darien, no tengo nada que perdonarte, para eso somos una pareja ok, _dijo ella con voz firme.

_Te amo Sere_ le dije contra sus labios

_Y yo a ti_ me dijo

Necesitaba sentirla mía, quería tenerla , tocarla oírla gritar a mi nombre así que intensifique el beso y ella de inmediato supo lo que yo necesitaba, ella nos separó un poco y se puso a horcadas sobre mí, y volvió a atrapar mis labios en un beso, sus manos se fueron a los botones de mi camisa y los desabotono lentamente en estos momentos agradecí que ella solo llevara una sudadera, así que se la quite y me di cuenta que por las prisas de la mañana no se puso sujetador, volví a besarla mientras mis manos masajeaban sus hermosos y firmes pechos, pellizcaba sus pezones duros y rosados, sus gemidos se ahogan en su boca gracias al beso que nos estábamos dando.

Ella rompió el beso y me quito la camisa, ella se fue directo a mi cuello y yo al de ella, mis manos recorrían su espalda y sus manos estaban aferradas a mis hombros, amaba a esta mujer y todo lo que lo que me hacía sentir, pero en estos momento deseaba más, quería probarla por completo, me levante del sillón con ella encima de mí, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Fui a la habitación, la puse sobre la cama, pero ahora no me dejaría perder por sus besos, así que me separe y comencé a desabrochar su pantalón ella levanto sus bien formadas caderas para permitirme sacar la estorbosa prenda y oh mierda ella traía una tanga diminuta, aunque ya la había visto desnuda muchas veces, cada vez que la veía me encantaba y me enloquecía, ella comenzó a bajar su diminuta tanga pero se lo impedí.

_ Yo me encargo _ le dije sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

Empecé a besar su delicioso cuello, siguiendo por su pecho y llegando a sus generosos pechos, lamí y mordí sus pezones, los gemidos que salían de su boca me ponían más duro a cada momento.

Seguí repartiendo besos en todo su cuerpo, siempre saltándome su embriagante y adictivo centro, eso lo dejaría para el final, ella gruñía cuando veía que no acercaba mis labios a su centro, eso levantaba mi ego.

_Darien por favor_ me dijo ella

_¿Por favor que amor?_ le dije besando su ombligo

_Deja de jugar_ me pido ella

_A que te refieres amor ¿a esto?_ le pregunte poniendo un dedo en la entrada de su centro encima de la delgada tela de su tanga

_¡Te lo suplico!_ grito ella

Yo hice a un lado su tanga y metí un dedo en ella, ella gimió de inmediato, yo tampoco aguantaría mucho con mi juego, me moría por sentirla, por hacerla mía.

_Sabes amor creo que mañana iremos a comprar lencería_ le dije

_¿Qué?_ pregunto ella, y de inmediato le di la respuesta, arranque su tanga y eso pareció excitarla aún más, ya que soltó un gemido de placer.

_¡Tómame Darien te lo ruego! _ Me grito ella

_Calma pequeña_ le dije

Y lleve mi boca a su centro y comencé a lamer superficialmente me encantaba oírla gruñir, sabía que ella quería más, y la complací, lamí su clítoris y ella se retorció de placer mientras que introducía un dedo en su humedad, Sere gritaba mi nombre y decía incoherencias, pero no me detuve, quería que llegara al final, con mi lengua comencé a hacer círculos en su clítoris y metí dos dedos en su intimidad, sentí como sus paredes comenzaron a cerrarse sabía que en cualquier momento recibiría su elixir.

La bombee más fuerte y no deje que mi lengua se separara de su clítoris en ningún momento, cuando sentí salir todos sus jugos los bebí, sin dejar que una sola gota se derramara, sus gritos de placer hicieron la escena perfecta, mi miembro me comenzaba a doler de tanta excitación contenida de mi parte.

_¿Te gusto? _ le pregunte lamiendo mis labios

_Estas en problemas Chiba_ me dijo ella con la voz entre cortada

_Así y ¿por qué? _ pregunte divertido

Ella no me respondió con palabras pero me tumbo en la cama puedo jurar que sentí que rompió mis pantalones y mis bóxers ya que yo aún los traía puestos, y sin previo aviso se montó en mí.

_Mierda_ fue lo único que pude gritar, Sere se movía deliciosamente bien

_Te dije que estabas en problemas_ me dijo, ella apoyo sus manos en mi pecho y siguió montándome, era demasiado estrecha y me encantaba, ella sabía cómo enloquecerme, pero no me importaba estar en la locura siempre y cuando ella estuviera conmigo.

Ella se levantó de encima de mí, yo estaba a punto de matarla por haberme hecho eso, pero no me dio tiempo de asimilar su actitud cuando ella hablo.

_Siéntate en esa silla_ dijo señalando una silla que no sé de dónde demonios la saco pero que en la habitación no estaba esta mañana, sin hacer más preguntas la obedecí, ella se acercó a mí a paso felino, como si fuera por su presa, y mi cerebro decía sí, soy tu presa, muérdeme, ella se giró para darme la espalda y se sentó en mi introduciendo mi miembro en ella, recargo su espalda en mi pecho y la sensación era maravillosa.

_Espero te guste_ dijo ella

Y comenzó a darse sentones en mí, de verdad ella quería matarme, esta posición se sentía jodidamente sensacional, yo no tardaría mucho en venirme y como si ella notara mis pensamientos, se levantó de mí, y se inclinó en la cama, quedando en cuatro como un perro, yo no lo pensé dos veces y la tome así, mis manos estaban en sus caderas para darme impulso, sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos y los míos la acompañaban. Ella soltó un grito que juro que se oyó en todo el edificio y fue acompañado por el mío, cuando los dos llegamos al clímax de la mejor noche que había pasado.

Los dos caímos en la cama, con las respiraciones agitadas y los latidos de nuestros corazones totalmente desbocados.

_Te amo_ logre decirle

_Como yo a ti_ me respondió ella, abrazándome

_Nunca me dejes Sere_ le pedí enterrando mi cabeza en su hermoso cabello

_Jamás lo haré_ me respondió ella depositando un dulce beso en mi pecho.

Esa noche nos quedamos así desnudos sobre las sabanas dormidos, cubriéndonos solamente el uno con el otro, con nuestras pieles desnudas, porque el alma hace mucho la habíamos desnudado.

**SPOV **

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, no sentí el cuerpo de Darien, trate de despejar mi mente y quitarme lo somnolienta y vi que no estaba en la habitación, me levante y me puse una bata, cuando salí de la habitación, oí ruidos en la cocina, me acerque a ver y vi que mi dios griego me estaba preparando el desayuno.

_Hola_ le dije recarga en el marco de la puerta

_Hola princesa_ me dijo el, se veía condenadamente perfecto, solo traía el pantalón de la pijama, nada más, como es posible que un hombre se pueda ver tan sexy así y más recién levantado, estaba perdida pensado eso cuando el timbre sonó.

_Yo voy_ le dije

_Espero que no sean los vecinos que vienen a lincharnos por los gritos de anoche_ dijo el son esa sonrisa torcida que me mataba

_Pues si se enojan es porque son unos frustrados sexuales_ dije y fue a ver quién demonios era.

Cuando abrí la puerta casi me da un infarto, bueno no casi, juro que mi corazoncito se detuvo unos segundos, junto con todos mis demás órganos vitales

_Hola_ dijo mi padre con cara de pocos amigos

_¿No nos invitas a pasar hija?_ pregunto mi madre

_Aja_ fue lo único que mi muy confundido cerebro me dejo contestar, demonios que hacían mis padres aquí.

Ellos pasaron a la sala y yo atrás de ellos, me sentía como una condenada a muerte y en eso para terminar mi ejecución sale mi Darien de la cocina

_¿Amor quieres el pan tostado?_ pregunto el con toda la ternura que una mujer pudiera soñar

_¿Así que es verdad?_ dijo mi padre mirándome como si estuviera a punto de matarme

_Buenos días_ dijo Darien poniéndose a mi lado

_¿Son buenos? _ pregunto mi padre

_Te aseguro que si querido; si no, él no le estaría preparando el desayuno a nuestra hija_ dijo mi madre que me sonreía.

_Soy Darien Chiba_ dijo mi novio extendiéndole la mano a mi madre que se la tomo gustosa, pero mi padre lo mato con la mirada

_¡¿Se le hace correcto haber convertido a mi hija en su amante?!_ le grito mi padre ok esto estaba mal, no por nada él era un general muy respetado y más que nada temido.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Oh…oh ahora si como saldrán de esta, como creen que ellos reaccionen y opinen sobre su relación.

Nos vemos en el sig, cap.


	7. Buenas Noticias

**Amantes**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**6. Buenas Noticias**

**DPOV **

_¡¿Se le hace correcto haber convertido a mi hija en su amante?!_ grito el padre de Sere.

Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, así que lo enfrentaría y daría la cara, el padre de Sere tenía toda la razón en quererme matar por haber convertido a un ser tan hermoso como Sere en mi AMANTE

_Estoy esperando una respuesta_ dijo el padre de Sere

_¿Por qué no nos sentamos?_ dijo Sere que se veía sumamente nerviosa

Todos pasamos a la sala, en un incómodo silencio, la madre de Sere y Sere se lanzaban miradas como si fueran cómplices de algo.

_Tienen toda la razón en estar molestos Señores Tsukino_ fue lo primero que dije y las facciones de mí ahora suegro no se suavizaron nada al contrario.

_Eso ya lo sabemos_ dijo el padre de Sere

_Kenji_ le dijo la madre de Sere como llamándole la atención

_¿Saben cómo demonios nos enteramos de esto? _ pregunto el padre de Sere

_No_ respondimos Sere y yo al mismo tiempo

_Pues la Sra. Eugial Chiba se presentó en mi despacho y me contó todo_ dijo el padre de Sere, así que Eugial no se había conformado con mentirme a mí y a toda mi familia ahora quería fastidiar a Sere, eso si no se lo permitiría.

_El título de señora le queda grande_ dijo Sere molesta

_¡Serenity!_ le grito su padre

_ Serenity nada, deja que Sere nos diga que es lo que pasa_ dijo la madre de Sere

_Mama, sí, yo acepto que mantengo una relación con Darien desde hace varios meses y que desde hace alguna semanas vivimos juntos, pero la "señora Eugial" es una arpía mentirosa, que durante todo el matrimonio de ella con Darien, ella le mintió en ciertas cosas de suma importancia que no tengo por qué decirlas yo, pero ella es una mala mujer_ dijo Sere

_Sere, la esposa de Darien amenazó con hacer público esto y dice que tiene pruebas_ nos explicó la madre de Sere

_¡Maldita zorra!_ grito Sere, yo la tome de la mano para que se calmara.

_Yo tengo dos hijos con Eugial, o bueno creí que eras mis hijos de sangre, pero ayer me entere que no lo son y Eugial me mintió todo este tiempo a mí y a mi familia, también estoy seguro que ella mantenía una relación sentimental con el verdadero padre de los niños_ les explique

_Valla, esa mujer entro como vil magdalena a mi despacho_ dijo el padre de Sere más calmado

_¿Y qué piensas hacer? _ me pregunto la madre

_Primero que nada el divorcio, y en segunda pelear la custodia de mis hijos, porque son míos aunque no lleven mi sangre_ les explique

_Eso habla de ti_ dijo el padre de Sere y no supe en el momento si era un halago o una mentada.

_¿Sere estas segura que enfrentaras todo por el? _ pregunto la madre de Sere señalándome

_Si, lo enfrentare todo y más_ dijo Sere tomándome de la mano

_Está bien, antes que nada ya no quiero que me digas señora Tsukino, soy Ikuko_ dijo mirándome _y enseguida si tu ex quiere, guerra la tendrá y en tercera pero la más importante, nadie se mete con mi bebe_ dijo Ikuko mirando a Sere con una enrome sonrisa

_¿Papa?_ pregunto Sere

_Yo también estoy contigo hija, esa mujer sabrá que no se puede meter con la hija de general Tsukino y si tu amas a este hombre tampoco se puede meter con él y tu muchacho dime Kenji_ dijo el _Una última cosa si haces llorar a nuestra hija, te juro que toda la milicia, la marina, la policía , la DEA el FBI o cualquier departamento de seguridad te buscara hasta debajo de las piedras ¿entendiste?_ me pregunto el padre de Sere, ahora entendía por qué Sere decía que su padre era un hombre intimidante

_No se preocupe Kenji si por mi culpa sufriera Sere le juro que yo mismo me entregaría_ le dije y el pareció complacido con mi respuesta

_Bueno, tu ex amenazó con hacer público esto, tenemos que actuar antes que ella_ dijo Ikuko

_¿Que propones?_ pregunto Sere

_Mira Darien, yo sé que vienes de una familia muy acomodada y de mucho renombre, así que es mejor que nosotros corramos el chisme primero que tu adorada ex_ dijo la madre de Sere

_Claro yo no tengo ningún inconveniente_ dije

_Antes que nada, tienes que renunciar a tu cargo como profesor y tu Sere tendrás que cambiarte de universidad_ dijo el padre de Sere

_Yo creo que con que renuncie es más que suficiente, Sere es una de las mejores estudiantes de la carrera, de hecho varios profesores apuestan a que se graduara con honores_ les explique _no sería justo para ella.

_Está bien_ dijo Ikuko que comenzó a llamar por teléfono

_El siguiente movimiento que haremos será "acelerar tu divorcio"_ dijo Kenji

_¿Cómo acelerar? _ pregunto Sere

_Si hija, yo me encargare de que el divorcio de Darien salga más rápido de lo normal, su ex no se dará ni cuenta de lo que paso cuando se entere de que ya están divorciados_ dijo Ikuko

_¿Y mis hijos?_ ellos realmente me preocupaban

_Pues después del divorcio empezaremos con lo de la custodia, y te aseguro que contaras con todo mi apoyo, pero por ahora lo importante es que si tu ex hace esto público, tú y Sere no queden tan mal parados_ nos explico

_Haremos todo lo que ustedes nos digan y no saben cómo agradecí su apoyo_ les dije a los padres de Sere.

Esa tarde, Ikuko se la paso interrogándonos, sobre nuestra relación y mi matrimonio con Eugial, había momentos en que le daba miradas picaras a Sere y ella se sonrojaba, los padres de Sere se encargarían de la prensa y lo que más me sorprendió fue el apoyo incondicional que nos estaban dando.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la universidad a dar mi renuncia Soichi el director, era muy amigo de mi familia, y fui honesto con él, y le conté todo lo que estaba pasando, al principio se molestó, pero al final me dio su apoyo incondicional al igual que Mimet una de las profesoras, sabía que tenía que manejar todo esto con mucho tacto para no echar a perder todo lo que Sere, su familia y mi familia estaban haciendo.

Pero esta tarde me dieron una maravillosas noticias, y me lleve varias sorpresas, mi madre me llamo que le urgía que fuera para su casa, cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a Sere y a su familia ahí.

_Buenas tardes_ dije, Sere de inmediato se paró y me abrazo

_No sabes lo difícil que fue convencer a Sere de que viniera_ la acuso Malachite

_¿Por algo ha de ser no?_ dije mirando a mi madre que no me sostuvo la mirada

_Darien, tu mama ya me contó todo lo que ha pasado con Sere y te aseguro que si yo supiera que ella o alguien de tu familia le quisiera hacer daño estaría en su yugular en este momento, pero tanto Luna como Rei están arrepentidas_ dijo Ikuko que estaba al lado de mi madre

_Lo se Ikuko, pero eso es algo que le toca a Sere, a la que ofendieron fue a ella_ dije y era verdad, mi familia la había ofendido a ella.

_Bueno no hables de eso en este momento, no sabes las buenas noticias que te tenemos_ dijo Mina, ya que Jedite y Mina también estaban en mi casa

_Valla rubia hasta que vas a decir algo bueno_ dijo Malachite

_Sabes que grandote, ya descubrí porque me molestas tanto_ le dijo Mina

_Oh haber ilumíname con tu sabiduría_ le dijo en tono de burla Malachite

_Te gusto tanto que no sabes cómo acercarte a mí de la manera que un verdadero hombre lo haría_ le dijo Mina, yo esperaba la contestación de Malachite pero para sorpresa no llegaba.

_Veo que te callaron hermano_ dijo Rei

Mina también esperaba el ataque de Malachite pero nunca llego y en cambio Malachite se dio la media vuelta y se fue, todos los que estábamos ahí nos quedamos atónitos, hasta la propia Mina.

_Valla creo que se sintió mal_ dijo Rei mirando a Mina

Mina se levantó del sillón y camino en la dirección en la que Malachite se había ido.

_¿A dónde vas Mina?_ le pregunto Sere

_A tomar aire_ dijo ella

_Aja_ respondimos todos los que estábamos ahí, Mina salió de la sala, sabíamos que iba a buscar a Malachite, creo que Sere me ganara la apuesta que hicimos.

_Bueno y ¿cuáles son las noticias que me tenían?_ pregunte

_La primera, que es que un amigo mío será el que lleve tu divorcio, es un juez que no tolera que metan a niños en el pleito, pero lo mejor de todo es que no tolera a Diamante_ dijo la madre de Sere y eso me quito un peso de encima

_Y la segunda es que tenemos pruebas de Diamante y Eugial son amantes desde hace mucho tiempo_ dijo Jedite

_¿Qué?_ pregunte y no porque me doliera, sino porque así no podía usar mi relación con Sere

_Que tenemos pruebas de Eugial y Diamante llevan como dos años juntos _ dijo Jedite

_Eso es una noticia magnifica _ dije abrazando a Sere

_Lo mejor de todo es la esposa de Diamante, Esmeralda esta total y absolutamente de nuestro lado _ dijo mi madre orgullosa

_Es un caso ganado _ dije seguro

**Mina**** POV **

Salí de tras de Malachite, por qué me dolió que no me contestara, si lo se soy masoquista y ¿qué?, Malachite me gusta, hasta me gusta que me diga rubia o rubiecita, me gusta que me haga enojar, todo de él me gusta.

No sabía a dónde demonios se había ido y yo ya había recorrido la casa completa como Juana por mió casa, pero no me importaba si se molestaban quería hablar con mi oso, porque desde la primera vez que lo vi., lo adopte como mi osito.

Me comencé a desesperar y estaba a punto de ir por Darien para que me dijera en donde demonios se había podido meter su hermano, cando comencé a oír como ruido de golpes, así que seguí el ruido y llegue como a un gimnasio, y ahí estaba el pegándole a un costal de box.

_Hola_ dije acercándome a el

_¿Qué se te ofrece? _ me pregunto sin mirarme

_¿Por qué te saliste así? _ le pregunte

_Por qué no iba a discutir más contigo_ dijo y el seguía sin mirarme

_¿Nada más por eso? _ pregunte, esperando que me dijera, no salí de ahí porque es verdad lo que dijiste porque me encantas, eso esperaba que me dijera

_Si, aparte tenía que venir a entrenar porque tengo una cita al rato_ dijo el

¿Cita?, ¿con quién demonios tiene una cita?, me enfurecí nada mas de imaginarme que estaría con otra

_Pues que te valla bien_ le dije, deseando que cayera un diluvio para que el no pudiera salir

_Siempre me va bien_ dijo el, en ese momento se giró y me dio la cara, pero por dos segundo porque después me paso de largo

_¿Le dices bien a quien a que siempre terminas revolcándote con ella? _ le pregunte

_Eso a ti que te importa_ me dijo el, así que era verdad, él se iba a revolcar con una tipa hoy, pero me dejaba de llamar Mina Aino si él se iba.

_ Si te acuestas con tantas es porque nunca has encontrado a ninguna realmente buena en la cama _ dije acercándome a el

_¿Qué quieres? _ me pregunto el mirándome a los ojos

_ A ti _ respondí y me le fui encima, atrapando sus labios con los míos, pegando mi cuerpo al de él, el de puso sus manos en mi cintura, y claro que de inmediato respondió mi beso, era igual de urgente que el mío

Nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos fijamente y el me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la parte de atrás del gimnasio, era donde estaban los aparatos, se sentó en una donde se hacen pesas.

_¿Qué es lo que pretendes rubia? _ me pregunto

_Después de hoy no volverás a estar con otra mujer_ le dije segura

_¿Por qué tan segura? _ me pregunto

_Por qué solo querrás estar conmigo_ le dije y lo volví a besar, me puse sobre él, como a horcajadas, solo que mis piernas colgaban, le quite la playera que el traía puesta, y me deleite con sus músculos, de verdad que nunca en la vida me había gustado un hombre como me gusta Malachite era total y jodidamente perfecto.

El no tuvo tanto problema con mi ropa, ya que yo llevaba una minifalda y mi blusa la rompió llevándose mi brassier también, pero no importaba si él quería romper mi guardarropa completo que lo hiciera.

Hacer el amor con él, fue la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida, sabía que después de esta noche, yo sería la que no podría volver a estar con otro hombre que no fuera Malachite Chiba.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Parece ser que Eugial ya empezó a hacer de las suyas para perjudicar a nuestra pareja, también como vieron por fin esta última pareja dieron el paso.

Nos vemos en el sig cap, gracias por el apoyo que le dan y por sus reviews saludos.


	8. Opiniones

**Amantes**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**7. Opiniones**

**DPOV **

La madre de Sere se estaba encargando de que Esmeralda la esposa de Diamante testificara a nuestro favor en el juicio que sería en dos semanas, la sentencia de divorcio ya había salido a mi favor, ahora peleaba por la custodia de mis hijos, gracias a las imágenes que Jedite consiguió de Eugial buscando a Diamante en su oficina, pudimos comprobar la infidelidad por parte de ella, desde hace muchos años.

Aunque las cosas no se dieron tan fáciles, Eugial sacaba para todo el nombre de Sere en el juicio, ella quería ensuciar todo lo que pudiera su reputación y yo no podía hacer nada en ese momento, pero agradecía enormemente que mi abogado casi devorara a Eugial en el interrogatorio.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar, lo peor de todo es que Eugial daba entrevistas a los medios, como si de verdad ella fuera la mártir de la historia, Sere lo estaba tratando de llevar lo mejor posible, pero había veces que la gente sin saber realmente como pasan las cosas se entrometían en todo.

Sere y yo teníamos que ir al supermercado a hacer las compras, eran los pocos momentos en los que ella y yo teníamos de paz o por lo menos eso pensábamos.

_ ¿Darien quieres que lleve pasta?_ me pregunto

_Sabes que si amor_ le respondí, ella sabía de sobra que me encantara que me cocinara pasta

_Esa es la roba maridos de la tele_ oí decir a una señora que señalaba a Sere

_¡Eres una mujerzuela!_ le gritaron a Sere otra señora; Sere giro su rostro para ver quien había gritado, peor así como Sere giro, toda la gente que estaba ahí lo hizo.

_¿Perdón? _ pregunto ella como no entendiendo yo de inmediato me puse atrás de ella

_Que eres una zorra, roba maridos_ le dijo la señora

_¿Quién demonios se cree usted? _ le pregunte casi gritando

_Tu eres un mal hombre por haber dejado a tu esposa con dos hijos_. Me reclamo esa mujer que no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando

_¡Sabe que señora de verdad su vida ha de ser una verdadera mierda, para que tenga que estarse preocupando por lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los demás, y le recomiendo que si no quiere tener problemas legales de la media vuelta y desaparezca de mi vista!_ le grite, Sere estaba completamente sorprendida, debo de reconocer que yo mismo estaba sorprendido jamás me había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera a una mujer, pero no iba a permitir que insultaran a Sere por algo que no tenía la culpa, pero esta Eugial me las pagaría y con intereses.

_¿Amor estas bien? _ le pregunte a Sere al ver a las señoras chismosas alejándose

_Si, pero jamás creí que verte tan enojado_ me dijo ella sorprendida

_Amor, la gente no tiene por qué juzgar lo que hacemos o no, porque nadie sabe lo que ha pasado, pero te aseguro de que me encargare que Eugial deje de ser la engañada del cuento, porque ella es la que más ha mentido en todo esto_ le aclare

_Amor recuerda que buena o mala, Eugial es la madre de los niños y que todo lo que digas de ella en la prensa afectara a tus hijos_ dijo tratando de calmarme, no podía creer que Sere prefiriera aguantar los insultos de esas mujeres a que mis hijos sufrieran, cada día la amaba amas eso era seguro.

Sere y yo seguimos con las compras sin volver a mencionar el asunto, pero de sobra sabía que Sere estaba muy incómoda, cuando regresamos a la casa, Sere se puso a estudiar porque estaba por presentar exámenes; la pobre tenía que sufrir doble ya que los exámenes que yo le había realizado mientras era su profesor los tendría que volver a repetir, para que vieran que ella no había pasado las materias por haber tenido una relación conmigo.

Mientras que ella estudiaba yo llame a la madre de Sere para decirle lo que tenía pensado hacer mañana, claro que Ikuko de inmediato me apoyo, no me gustaba hacer las cosas a espaldas de Sere pero sabía de sobra que si se lo decía no me dejaría, pero no quería que lo que había pasado hoy se volviera a repetir.

A la mañana siguiente Sere se fue a la universidad, mientras que yo iba a la cita que Ikuko me había conseguido.

**SPOV **

Cuando salí de la universidad quería llegar a la casa y tirarme a la cama a llorar antes de que llegara Darien, todos en la escuela me veía como la mala del cuento, sabía que Eugial estaba haciendo todo esto por vengarse de mí, pero no era justo que toda la gente me tachara de lo peor.

En cuanto llegue a la casa, fui directo a la habitación, quería desahogarme antes de que llegara Darien el me necesitaba fuerte en estos momento, pero no pude tírame a la cama porque mi celular comenzó a sonar.

_Hola Mina ¿qué pasa? _ conteste al ver que era número de mi amiga

_Prende el televisor en el canal dos ¡YA!_ grito la última parte

Corrí a prender en televisor, me imagine que era otra entrevista de Eugial hablando pestes de mí, pero no era así, el que estaba en televisión era Darien.

_¿Por qué ha decidido hablar ahora Sr. Chiba? _ le pregunto la entrevistadora a Darien

_ Por qué creo que es lo correcto, porque con todas las declaraciones que ha dado Eugial está afectando a mucha gente_ dijo Darien

_¿Que puede contestar a lo que Eugial ha dicho, de su relación con la hija de la senadora Ikuko Tsukino?_ pregunto la chica

_Que es mentira todo lo que ha dicho, si tengo una relación con ella, pero a Eugial se la olvidado que estamos divorciados y que ella ha mantenido una relación desde hace dos años con otra persona_ dijo Darien serio, casi me da un infarto cuando dijo eso.

_Valla esa es una noticia nueva_ dijo la chica al no creer lo que Darien decía, yo tampoco lo podía creer, ahora solo me quedaba rezar para que no mostrara el video o las fotos de Eugial, pero dios no me estaba escuchando en ese momento porque Darien mostró no nada más las fotos si no el video también.

La entrevista duro como 10 minutos, en los cuales yo creo que había matado a la mitad de mis neuronas cada vez que dejaba de respirar porque con cada respuesta que daba Darien, el corazón se me detenía.

Cuando apague el televisor, tocaron a la puerta, solo esperaba que no fuera algún maldito periodista que me quisiera preguntar detalles morbosos de mi vida con Darien, pero no ahí confirme que dios debía de estar volteado dándome la espalda porque en la puerta estaba mi pesadilla personal: Eugial

_¿Qué demonios haces aquí? _ le pregunte

_¡Ya estas contenta maldita zorra!_ me grito

_No se dé qué me hablas_ le conteste, pero si sabía perfectamente bien de que me hablaba

_No te hagas la mosca muerta, sabes que Darien acaba de hacer declaraciones para poder proteger a su zorra_ dijo ella

_Pues no es mi culpa que tú hayas empezado a divulgar todo en los medios_ le conteste

_Te los adviento Serenity, no te metas conmigo porque te va a costar muy caro_ me amenazo

_ ¿Me estas amenazando?_ le pregunte

_¡Tómalo como quieras maldita infeliz!_ me grito para después estampar su mano en mi cara.

_¡Hija de perra!_ oí que gritaban, pero yo aún estaba intentando acomodar mi mandíbula para ponerme a ver a quien insultaban si a ella o a mí.

_Valla, no que eras una mujer correcta, que no toleraba el engaño, ahora eres íntima amiga de la amante de tu hijo, valla dama que resultaste ser_ dijo Eugial a Luna que era la que la había insultado.

_Soy una dama con quien se lo merece, pero tú tendrías que volver a nacer para saber el significado de la palabra dama y ni reencarnando en 10 vidas más serias una_ le dijo Luna que se puso a mi lado

_¿Estas bien? _ me pregunto

_Si, tranquila_ le respondí

_Ya estas advertida_ me dijo Eugial antes de irse.

Luna y yo entramos al departamento ella de inmediato fue por hielo, mi cara me ardía como si me hubieran quemado, por dios esa mujer en vez de manos tenia aplanadoras, mi cara me dolía horrible.

_Maldita zorra, mira cómo te dejo la cara_ me dijo Luna mientras me ponía hielo

_¿Viste la entrevista? _ le pregunte

_Si, por eso vine para acá_ me dijo

_No puedo creer que Darien haya hecho eso_ dije aun sorprendida

_Yo tampoco, pero él debe de tener motivos muy buenos para hacer eso_ dijo Luna

_Si lo sé, ayer unas señoras me insultaron el supermercado por haberme metido con edward, según ellas soy una zorra roba maridos- le conté

_Pues me alegro que Darien hiciera esa entrevista_ me dijo Luna

_¿Que más te dijo Eugial?_ me pregunto

_Nada, las tonterías de siempre ya sabes, que no me metiera con ella_ le dije

_ Sere, Darien debe de saber esto_ me dijo

_Pues no creo que se lo pueda negar si se me inflama la cara_ conteste aburrida.

_Pues temo decirte que eso es lo que pasara, maldita mujer, después de todo lo que ha hecho y dicho, tiene el descaro de venir a pegarte_ dijo Luna indignada.

Después de un rato de estar intentando débilmente de que mi cara se desinflara, y tomarnos como 5 tés de tila para los nervios, llego Darien, cuando se acercó a saludarme, su cara paso de tranquilidad a furia y eso no me gustaba.

_¿Qué te paso?_ me pregunto

_¿Me pegue con una puerta?_ ok eso sonó más a pregunta que a respuesta

_Dime la verdad Serenity_ me dijo el, esto estaba muy mal, me había llamado por mi nombre completo y eso no era nada bueno

_Eugial le pego_ soltó Luna de golpe, los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron de inmediato, su vena de la frente se sobresaltó y tenía sus manos en puños a tal grado que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos

_Amor no pasó nada, cálmate_ le pedí

_Vamos a ver a Artemis_ me dijo

_Amor solo fue una bofetada no pasa nada_ le dije, estaba exagerando

_Vamos Sere _ volvió a decir, conociendo a Darien era mejor ir, para que se calmara, así que con toda la pereza del mundo me levante de mi cómodo sillón y nos fuimos con Artemis.

Cuando llegamos a su consultorio, me reviso y me dijo lo que ya sabía que se me inflamaría un poco y ser me amorataría.

_¿Ya estas más tranquilo?_ le pregunte a Darien

_Papa, ¿puedes hacerles algunos exámenes a Sere?_ pregunto Darien, ok esto ya rayaba en la exageración

_Darien por dios, solo fue una cachetada_ le dije

_Hijo creo que exageras_ le dijo Artemis también

_No por lo de su cara, hace días que Sere no come bien, duerme mucho, sé que puede ser la presión de todo esto, pero quiero saber si le hace falta alguna vitamina_ dijo Darien, y en eso tenía razón , últimamente no comía mucho, pero tenía un sueño que no podía con él, todo el día quería dormir.

_Si así, tienes razón lo mejor será practicar algunos estudios a Sere _ lo apoyo Artemis.

Sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a decir pio, me llevaron para que me sacaran un muestra de sangre, lo que Darien no sabía es que me aterraban las agujas y la pobre enfermara me tuvo que corretear por todo el consultorios como a una niña de 5 años, y tuvo que llamar a Artemis, que entro con Darien, por lo menos mi berrinche y fobia, le había logrado sacar una sonrisa, eso valía la pena que me sacaran cada gota de mi sangre si eso querían, no me importaba.

Cuando la enfermera termino de tomar mi muestra, Artemis nos informó que pasáramos mañana por los resultados, Darien y yo salimos del hospital, Luna se quedó esperando a Artemis.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo me moría de sueño, y no sabía por qué, pero bueno si tenía muchos motivos para sentirme cansada, más que nada emocional y mentalmente, así que en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada quede profundamente dormida.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Bien aquí está el sig cap un poco tarde, mas tratare de adelantar algunos cap, ya que dentro de poco no podré seguir actualizando porque estaré en temporada de exámenes. Ya que desde el principio mi plan era actualizar los viernes, pero debido a mis clases que son las que demandan mí atención se me hace un poco difícil, espero me comprendan, que creen que pasara ahora.

Nos vemos en el sig cap


	9. Custodia

**Amantes**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**8. Custodia **

**DPOV **

A la mañana siguiente estábamos de nuevo en el consultorio de mi padre, Sere estaba tranquila o más bien dicho soñolienta y en cambio yo estaba histérico, me aterraba la idea de que a mi Sere le pasara algo malo.

_ Darien te puedes calmar por favor_ me pidió Sere, que estaba sentada cómodamente y lo peor de todo es que tranquila

_Como me pide que me calme, para qué demonios nos cita a una hora si no va a estar_ le dije

_Oye, tu papa tiene más pacientes y yo estoy perfectamente bien, lo único que he de tener es anemia o cansancio_ me dijo mi Sere para tratar de calmarme.

Iba a contestar cuando mi padre entro al consultorio, traía varios papeles en la mano y él todavía se ponía a saludar a Sere como si yo no estuviera a punto de un colapso nervioso, pueden ¿creerlo?, después de mi padre santo, dejo de saludar a Sere, se sentó de su lado del escritorio y todavía el cínico, se puso a buscar unos papeles con toda la calma del mundo, juro por dios que sentí que mi corazón se detuvo en esos momentos.

_Bueno pues ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes que le practique a Sere _ dijo mi padre tranquilo

_¿Que tiene?_ pregunte jalando aire para la noticia fuera cual fuera

_Pues nada, simplemente está embarazada_ dijo mi padre lo último con una sonrisa y sus ojos con lágrimas, pensé que me daría un infarto, lo juro.

_¿Darien estas bien? _ me pregunto Sere, yo no podía contestar nada, dios ella estaba embarazada iba a tener un hijo mío y de ella, un hijo o una hija.

_¿Darien?_ me llamo mi padre

_Si estoy bien_ respondí y mire a Sere, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y lagrima en los ojos

_ ¿Qué tienes?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te sientes más?_ pregunte asustado, la sonrisa era lógico tendríamos un hijo pero por que lloraba.

_Darien, tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo que estoy en shock por la noticia que nos acaban de dar_ dijo mi Sere

_¿No lo quieres?_ pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

_¿Cómo me preguntas eso?, claro que lo quiero , este bebe es símbolo de nuestro amor_ me respondió

_¿Por qué lloras entonces?_ pregunte tomándola de las manos

_Por qué soy la mujer más feliz del mundo_ me respondió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios

_Bueno, pues ahora empezaremos con las vitaminas_ dijo mi padre

_Claro que si_ le respondió ella

_¿Cuándo será el primer ultrasonido?_ pregunte

_en unos momentos_ dijo mi padre dándome una sonrisa

_Gracias_ fue lo único que pude decir.

Mi padre volvió a salir de su consultorio yo sabía que lo había hecho para darnos un poco de espacio a Sere y a mí y lo agradecí infinitamente en esos momentos.

_Te amo Sere y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que seré padre_ le dije

_Y yo a ti Darien, la familia será grande ¿no crees? _ Me pregunto ella

_¿Por qué?_ le pregunte no entendía bien lo que me acababa de decir

_Pues que tendremos a dos niños y un bebe en casa_ me dijo ella dándome esa sonrisa que hacían que el corazón de cualquiera latiera.

_Si amor, será una familia grande_ le dije y la abrace, me encantaba que ella tomara en cuenta a mis otros hijos en todo y sabía que ella también los quería, y mis hijos adorarían a su nuevo hermanito.

A los pocos minutos regreso una enfermera por nosotros para que la siguiéramos al consultorio donde le haría el ultrasonido a Sere, nosotros seguimos a la enfermera que nos veía como si quisiera decirnos algo, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada, más que ver como estaba mi hijo y mi mujer.

Pero no tarde en entender por qué la enfermera nos veía de ese modo, cuando Sere y yo entramos al consultorio donde le haría el ultrasonido, todos estaban ahí y cuando me refiero a todos, es porque mi familia, la de Sere y hasta los amigo estaba ahí, solo faltaba el loro y el perro, gracias a dios no teníamos que si no también lo hubieran llevado.

_Felicidades_ dijo la mama de Sere y corrió a abrazar a su hija

Mi mama corrió y me abrazo _muchas felicidades hijo_ dijo mi mama emocionada

_Valla hermanito eres rápido_ se burló Malachite y me abrazo al igual que Rei

Mina no dejaba de decirle a Sere lo feliz que estaba por nosotros y que ella sería su tía favorita, lo que hizo que se desatara una discusión entre Rei y Mina por saber quién sería la tía favorita, a Sere y a mí nos dio bastante risa por qué ahora en vez de Malachite y Jedite apoyaran a sus respectivas hermanas, apoyaban a sus respectivas "novias" por así decirlo, porque ninguno había confirmado nada.

_Bueno pues hora de que le hagamos el ultrasonido a la futura madre_ dijo mi papa y todo se quedó en silencio, Sere se acostó en la camilla que mi padre le indico y le explico cuál sería el procedimiento.

Cuando mi padre comenzó a pasar la cámara por el vientre de bella, sentí como todos dejaban de respirar hasta mi padre.

_Ahí está_ anuncio mi padre con orgullo _tienes 12 semanas de embarazo, felicidades_ anuncio mi padre

_¿Doce?_ pregunto Sere sorprendida

_Si ¿por qué?_ le pregunto mi padre

_Es que no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta que mi ciclo no llegaba_ dijo como si fuera una tonta

_Bueno pues yo estoy más que feliz de que no llegara_ le dije y bese su frente

Todos los demás estaban completamente emocionados por lo que acababa de pasar, yo solo podía dar gracias a la vida por haberme puesto a Sere en el camino, de verdad que dios me ha de querer mucho para que Sere estuviera a mi lado.

_Darien necesitamos hablar contigo_ me dijo mi madre al oído, yo solo asentí y le dije a Rei que se quedara con Sere y salí del consultorio, afuera me esperaban mi madre y la madre de Sere.

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte preocupado

_Eugial amenazo a Sere y ahora con lo del embarazo me preocupa que la golfa esa le haga algo_ dijo mi madre

_Pues espero que piense antes de tocarle un pelo a mi hija, porque si no será lo último que toque en su vida_ dijo Ikuko enojada

_No se preocupen, que no permitiré que Eugial se acerque a Sere_ dije molesto.

_Sé que estas molesto por que Sere no te dijo nada, pero entiende que lo que ella menos quiere es causarte más problemas de los que ya tienes_ dijo mi madre

_No mama, lo más importante para mí es Sere y ella jamás será un problema para mí_ dije y volví a entrar al consultorio.

_Darien hoy iremos todos a celebrar la noticia_ dijo mi hermana dando brinquitos

_Claro_ respondí mirando a bella que aún tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro, por la noticia que nos habían dado.

Después de que salimos del hospital, todos se fueron con Sere y conmigo al departamento, me alegraba porque así yo podría hacer algunas cosas que tenía pensadas para que Eugial no se acercara a Sere.

En la noche todos fuimos a un restaurante a celebrar la noticia, no sé como pero varios paparazzi se encontraban ahí esperando a que saliéramos de él lugar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi que a Sere nada le incomodaba.

_¿Estas feliz?_ le pregunte a Sere

_Más que eso, no creo que exista una definición correcta para expresar como me siento en estos momentos_ dijo ella

_Te amo Sere_ le dije y atrape sus labios con los mío, pero en este beso no había pasión, más bien ternura, amor, devoción, eso devoción era lo que yo sentía por ella.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, solo veía los flash de las cámaras y mil cosas que nos preguntaban mis padres y los de Sere fueron los que se detuvieron y dijeron una que otra cosas, bueno que el padre de Sere casi golpea a un fotógrafo pero Ikuko lo sabía manejar muy bien.

Esa noche Sere y yo no pudimos casi dormir, ya que no dejábamos de imaginarnos como seria nuestro hijo o hija y lo mejor es que Sere me había dicho que teníamos que buscar una casa mucho más grande para que los tres niños pudieran jugar.

Los días pasaron rápido y hoy ahí estábamos toda mi familia más la de Sere en el juicio de custodia, estaba sumamente nervioso, pero solo necesitaba girar mi rostro un poco para ver el de Sere y su sonrisa que me tranquilizaba.

El juez que llevaba el juicio era un hombre de costumbres y moral muy correcta, así que Eugial y yo estábamos en la misma posición por lo de la infidelidad, cuando el juez se levantó para avisarnos que tendría una breve entrevista con mis hijos en un salón privado, mis nervios se dispararon, yo amaba a mis hijos con toda el alma, pero ¿ellos querrían vivir conmigo y con Sere?

Las tres ocasiones que lleve a mis hijos con Sere nos fue bastante bien, Sere los atendía como si fueran sus propios hijos y eso me encantaba y ellos la trataban muchas veces mejor que a Eugial su madre, sabía que había algo ahí, porque mis hijos ya no sonreían como antes y casi no hablaban, Zafiro ya no quiso ir a las clases de piano que tanto le gustaban y Endimión ya no casi no hablaba, eso me preocupaba mucho, el juez nos indicó que tendría una entrevista de 45 minutos con mis hijos, en la cual el abogado de Eugial y el mío estarían presentes, sabía que esto sería difícil para mis hijos, pero también sabía que era la única forma de que yo ganara la custodia.

Nunca en mi vida el tiempo había pasado tan lentamente, esos 45 minutos se me hicieron 45 siglos, pero cuando mi abogado me indico que entráramos, todo entramos rogando al cielo que todo saliera a nuestro favor.

_De pie_ pidió la secretaria del juez

_Este ha sido un caso que no solo se ha llevado en los tribunales, sino también en lo medio de comunicación y es desagradable ver que a ninguno de los dos padres les ha importado ver como esto afectaría a sus hijos al verlos pelearse de esa manera. Si por mi fuera no le daría la custodia a ninguno, porque ninguno la merece, los dos han engañado y mentido y han hecho sufrir a esos dos niños más que a nadie_ dijo y tomo aire _pero después de que yo entrevistara a los niños junto con una psicóloga me dado cuenta que a estos niños les falta amor y es un amor que ellos mismo dicen que solo una persona les puede dar y por su comportamiento sé que es lo mejor, he decidido que la custodia definitiva de los niños Endimión Chiba Díaz y Zafiro Chiba Díaz sea otorgada a…_ en ese momento yo deje de respirar no permitiría que mis hijos se fueran con Eugial. **(N.A. con el segundo apellido trate de dejarlo tal y como estaba el original)**

_ Darien Chiba, el padre de los niños_ dijo el juez y todos los de la sala respiramos, se oyeron varios suspiros y hasta Malachite se comportó y no hizo ningún comentario fuera de lugar, me imagino que porque Mina estaba a su lado.

_Queremos apelar_ dijo el abogado de Eugial

_Pues hágalo, pero si está más en mi manos esos niños no volverán con su madre, porque de hecho he decidido abrir una investigación en contra de la señora Díaz _ dijo el juez, yo no comprendía muy bien lo que él estaba diciendo, digo Eugial no era un lechado de virtudes pero no era mala.

_Le recomiendo Sr. Chiba que hable con sus hijos, algo parece asustarlos_ dijo la psicóloga que se había acercado a mí.

_ ¡Esto no se quedara así Darien! _ me grito Eugial que era sacada por su abogado

Mi abogado me indico que lo siguiera, para que fuera a recoger a los niños, cuando me vieron sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción, los dos corrieron a encontrarse conmigo, yo no me había dado cuenta que Sere y todos los demás venían detrás de mí.

_Hola Sere_ dijo Zafiro que estaba en mis brazos

_Hola hermoso ¿Cómo estás? _ le pregunto Sere despeinándolo

_Bien, ¿nos vamos a ir con ustedes? _ pregunto mi hijo

_Si, ¿están contentos?_ les pregunte, los dos asintieron de inmediato,

Salimos de los tribunales y fuimos directo al departamento, cuando entramos, los niños corrieron al cuarto que Sere les había acondicionado para que ahí jugaran, mientras Sere y yo fuimos a la cocina para hacer algo de comer.

_¿Estas bien? _ me pregunto Sere _has estado muy serio y pensativo_ agrego

_Si, lo que pasa es que me quede intrigado por lo que dijo el juez y la psicóloga_ le comente

_Si yo también me quede un poco intranquila, pero siento que hay que darles tiempo a los niños para que ellos nos digan que es lo que pasa ¿no crees? _ me dijo Sere tratando de calmarme

Esa tarde paso sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, mis hijos parecían felices de estar viviendo con Sere y conmigo y Sere estaba encantada de tener a mis hijos aquí.

Mañana mismo empezaría la búsqueda de una casa, quería que Sere y los niños tuvieran más espacio y sobre todo cuando el nuevo Chiba llegara.

Esa noche acostamos a los niños en la misma recamara, Sere se había encargado de que todo estuviera perfecto a su llegada, mi Sere y yo nos fuimos a acostar un poco tarde, yo aún estaba demasiado emocionado por tener a mis hijos aquí.

Estábamos por meternos a la cama cuando el grito de Endimión nos despertó, Sere y yo corrimos al cuarto donde estaban los niños para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

_¿Qué pasa hijo?_ pregunte acercándome a Endimión

El solo me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asustado

_Ven tesoro_ dijo Sere quitándomelo de los brazos y cargándolo ella.

_¿Estas mojado? _ le pregunto Sere a Endimión, Zafiro de inmediato trato de alcanzar a su hermano como si quisiera protegerlo, y Endimión comenzó a llorar. Yo toque la cama y vi que efectivamente mi hijo había mojado la cama, eso me pareció extraño hace mucho que no lo hacían.

_No pasa nada amor, ahorita te cambiamos y listo no pasó nada_ le dijo Sere a Endimión con mucho amor en la voz, mis hijos vieron a Sere y se calmaron de inmediato.

Sere comenzó a cambiar a Endimión con ropa limpia mientras que yo arreglaba la cama.

_Creo que hoy no dormirás en tu cama porque esta mojada_ le dijo Sere a mi hijo

_Puede dormir conmigo_ dijo Zafiro con miedo en la voz

_Claro que si_ le dijo Sere _o podrían dormir con nosotros así en la mañana atacaríamos a su papa con cosquillas_ dijo Sere como si estuvieran planeando la mejor travesura de su vida y vi como los ojos de mis hijos se llenaban de un brillo que hace mucho no veía.

_¡SI! _ gritaron los dos y salieron corriendo a nuestra habitación, yo mire a Sere sumamente agradecido por cuidar así de mis hijos, salimos de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra, cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación los dos diablillos ya estaban instalados en medio de la cama.

_Gracias_ le susurre a Sere, ella solo me respondió con esa sonrisa suya

_De verdad ¿no te enojas? _ pregunto Endimión a Sere, ya que él estaba abrazando a Sere y Zafiro a mí.

_No para nada_ le dijo Sere y deposito un beso en la cabeza de mi hijo

_Qué bueno, porque mi mama si y me asusta_ dijo Endimión, que se estaba quedado dormido.

¿Asusta? Dijo mi hijo, que demonios era lo que pasaba, si Eugial se había atrevido a lastimar a mis hijos sabría quién es Darien Chiba.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado en exámenes y tengo que rendir otros, por eso aprovecho a que ahorita que la carga es menos para actualizarles, con vacaciones con la mafia espere actualizar mañana el cap, ya está casi listo pero tengo algunos problemas con el documento, mas no aseguro nada de todas formas aviso en el grupo

Que tal eh… muchas de ustedes le acertaron con lo que le pasaba a sere, ahora la pregunta sería ¿Qué les hizo Eugial para tenerlos asustados y que Endimión moje la cama? Teorias, nos vemos en el sig cap


End file.
